The No Life King's Daughter
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: 30 years later after the Millenium and Alucard's return, Alucard finally accepts Seras and they admit their love to each other. Alucard assumes of having a son while Seras is preganent with his child but soon finds out that he has a daughter. 19 years later and the No Life King's daughter turned out to be just like him in many ways, but how will it end for Marcella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back with my 3 story, The No Life King's Daughter. I'm still trying to figure out a name for her but once I do, nobody take her and use her in your own stories, Hellsing may be owned by Kouta Hirano but the No Life King's daughter is owned by me, so nobody touches. Please review and enjoy!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was leaning against the wall, half of me grinning, the other half impatient. Nine long months have gone by, I waited patiently but now the time has come and I can wait no longer, I heard screams coming from my Seras. My Master had gone in with two doctors, she didn't want me in for she thought that I would hurt one of the doctors if I thought that they were hurting my Seras or my child. Which would be correct, my poor Draculina screaming from all the pain. Then her screaming stop and I heard a different cry, a more quieter one that wailed softly, my grinning widening, my child was born. I could sense the child, it had stop crying now, the child was in its mother's arms being admired, my Master walk out and look at me with angry eyes.

"Dam vampire." My Master said under her breath and then walk away, the two doctors had left also, I watch them go and then heard a quiet voice.

"Alu...card." My Seras said. I grinned facing the door, I walk in and over to my Seras, she was lying in a guest bed in a Hellsing room, she held a small bundle, I could see a pale face, black hair, and then the child's eyes opened and stared at me, the child had crimson eyes. I grinned, my child look just like me.

"What do you wish to call our child?" I ask kneeling down before my child and used my finger to brush the child's face lightly.

"Marcella." Seras said her voice going back to normal. I look at her surprised, we have a daughter? I look at my daughter, for the last nine months I kept thinking about having a strong son, never did I think about having a daughter, I grinned down at my little girl. Marcella look at me with large crimson eyes and then a small giggle came from her, I pick her up gently and held her in my arms.

"Marcella it is then." I said looking at my beautiful little girl. A wicked grin snuck onto my face when I look at her, my daughter just smiled more, a small giggle escaping from her, she brought her small hand up and put it on my chin. I look at Seras, she was unconcious with a weak smile on her face, I can't blame her because she has been drinking her blood, ever since she was able to control her demon after drinking that human's, Pip, blood she has been drinking. I look once more down at my child and then laid her down in her small bed that was lying next to Seras, I laid down next to my unconcious Seras and wait for her awakening.

* * *

**19 years later**

"Please! Don't!" Yelled the pathetic vampire raising his hands while I raised mine, I brought my hand down and through his chest, he screamed in pain and then became dust. I grinned looking over at Seras, her eyes a crimson, she rip one of the ghoul's head off, blood splattering her, she reminded me of some dark angel, she look over at me gritting her teeth in anger and rage, she then calm down a bit her eyes turning back to a lighter crimson. I look around, there were no more ghouls, one of the vampires dead, one ran off, Seras look around also, she look really worried.

"Where's..." Seras muttered.

"Where did she go?" I said looking at my Draculina, she closed her eyes, putting her hand on the back of her head, and giving a shy giggle. "I told you to watch her."

"She was here a minute ago." Seras said, we then heard an evil laugh and screaming. "It's coming from the forest." Seras ran towards the forest, I shook my head and demateralized, materalizing in the middle of the forest, Seras caught up to me breathing heavily, we look up to see the run away vampire hanging upside down in a tree someone holding onto the rope that was tied to his ankle. The runaway vampire was screaming, and the vampire in the tree laughing wickedly. "Mary?"

"Look. She found the scum vampire." I said walking over to the screaming vampire and looking at him with my evil red eyes which made him scream more.

"Marcella! What have I told you? Don't play around with them, just kill them." Seras said looking up into the dark figure that was covered in shadows, Seras eyes turning back to a dark crimson, her hands on her hips.

"Let her have her fun." I said grinning at Seras and then up in the trees.

"Put him down." Seras said. The wicked laughing had stop.

"Of course." our dark princess said. The screaming vampire fell from the tree and landed on his face, he back up to the tree crying. The dark figure jump down landing on her feet, her long black hair going down her back, her dark crimson eyes glowing in the dark, she wore a red Hellsing uniform identical to Seras', but Seras' uniform is yellow. Marcella walk up to the scum vampire with a grin, he look up at her in horror, she brought her hand up and shoved it into his chest twisting it and shoving it in deeper and then he became dust. "Target exterminated. Mission complete. Meet you back at Hellsing." Marcella said to us with a grin and started walking into the dark forest, I watch after her, Seras look at me worried.

"She'll be fine. She is apart of you and me." I said looking at her with a grin. "Mostly me."

"Hey!" Seras said, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. "She does have my 'human' emotions." I laugh, it was really rare to see Marcella act like Seras, Marcella does have her emotions but only when she was sad, her eyes would turn a blue and that's how you would know she was sad, but most of the time she was like me and had my evil grin.

"Seras." I said looking at my Draculina.

"Lets go home." Seras said putting her hand on my cheek, Hellsing is not my home but I will let Seras call it our home to make her happy. I demateralized ourselves back to the Hellsing Manor where Sir Integra's daughter awaited us.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know that this is a short chapter and I apologize but I don't know. **

**Information about Marcella:**

**Marcella has Seras' body, her curves and she is short like Seras, Alucard is really furious about that because guys look at her more.**

**Marcella does have Alucard's rage, her eyes stay crimson and she always have that evil grin on her face no matter what, just imagine Alucard only as a female. She can put fear into anyone especially into a Hellsing.**

**Marcella has Seras' human emotions but doesn't show them much, only when she is sad or is kind of having a girly day, the only time when she is girly is when she has just a day with Seras, a mother/daughter day, her eyes are blue the whole day she's with Seras. **

**Marcella has both of their strength, at points she has Alucard's, she has mostly all of his powers but some she hasn't discovered and Alucard hasn't told her of. But she does have his Demon Dog and she loves to turn into a Hell Hound and play/fool around. But when she is in a fight she mostly acts like Seras, she's serious but she likes to enjoy her prey like Alucard. **

**If there is any questions about her just ask. Does her name fit her? Her name means young warrior and I like it. But if you think that it doesn't fit her and have any suggestions I'm all open. Please review. Plus, should I have it in Alucard's POV or Marcella's POV?**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Because none of you replied about having it in Alucard's POV or Marcella's POV, I will being doing it for both, just mix it up. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this chapter, I will try to make the story longer. Plus not a great summary for this story sorry.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I materalized in a ally in London, I grinned looking around, there were a few people on the streets but none look satisfying. I walk out onto the street walking up it looking for a good person. People would talk or walk around, some would look up at me curious and then their expressions turn to fear, I then saw a man in his twenties, not that much older then me. The man was quite cute and I could smell that he was a virgin, I grinned wickedly, its been awhile since I had a virgin. I quickly block my mind from my parents and walk up to the stranger, he look up at me with a smile. The guys saw my eyes and look at them strangely.

"Contacts." I said with a normal teenager smile, acting innocent, the only time I'm actually glad to have my mother's emotions and have her 'innocence'.

"They're nice." The man said.

"Thanks. Could you help me, I'm lost." I said looking around confused.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" The man said now turning towards me, looking down at me with a big smile.

"I'm looking for Nite Lite." I said thinking of a club fast.

"Oh, is your date there waiting for you?" The man ask.

"No, I'm alone tonight." I said now trying to look sad and lonely.

"Well, you don't have to be. I'll go with you." The man said with a bigger smile.

"That'll be cool." I said smiling at him.

"Alright! Let's go." The man said taking my hand and leading me down the street, when we were getting closer to the club I quickly pulled him into the nearest ally and push him against the wall.

"What's the rush? We have all night." I said putting my body up against him, I felt him become aroused, inside my mind I rolled my eyes but my expression stayed the same. I kiss his neck slowly, I heard him moan, I then bit into his neck, his blood pouring into my mouth and down my throat, I drank every drop of his blood and had his lifeless body fall to my feet. I look at the body, first with a grin and then I fell to my knees, my eyes turning blue, I started to cry.

I turned around and leaned back, my back against the wall, I pulled the dead body up into my lap and look into his lifeless eyes, I cried some more. Dam my human emotions! Dam mother! Dam Seras! I cried. Can I really blame her? I love mother. Dam father then! It's his fault that I'm so thirsty! I can't blame him either. It's my own fault. I closed my eyes and held the dead body tighter, after many minutes I reopened my eyes and they were crimson again, I threw the dead human down and grinned, materalizing in front of the Hellsing Manor.

* * *

I sat on my throne, I waited and waited but she never showed up, I huff tired of waiting. I look over at Seras, she was on the floor cleaning her Harkonnen happily, she look up at me with curious eyes when I huffed.

"What's wrong?" She ask going back to her precious cannon.

"What's taking her so long?" I ask angry.

"Let her have her fun." Seras mock me from before.

"I would if she wasn't trying to block us from her mind. What do you think she's trying to hide from us?" I ask.

"She is a teenagers, and at this point they want their space." Seras said.

"Well I don't like it." I said.

"Leave her be Alucard, I'm warning you." Seras said looking up at me with angry eyes.

"Or what?" I ask grinning. She lifted her Harkonnen and pointed it at me which made me grin more.

"Or I'll blow you to pieces." Seras said still angry. I laugh at her.

"Enough Police Girl! Put your silly toy away, our daughter has arrived." I said grinning, Seras put her cannon down and look at me with wide eyes. "We need to talk to her."

"Alucard! Leave her alone! Let her have her space or you will regret it!" Seras screamed standing up.

"But this will be fun." I said grinning and then demateralizing while Seras screamed 'Alucard' at me.

* * *

I walk into Hellsing Manor, but before I could take another step father materalized in front of me, no expression on his face, I grinned at him waiting for him to say something, then mother appeared next to him, looking up at him with angry eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Father ask. I stop grinning and look up at him with wide eyes for a few seconds and then went back to grinning, but he already saw the quick change of my expression.

"Out on a walk." I said walking past them, mother had also caught it and was now staring at me with angry eyes knowing that there was something up.

"Mary." Mother said, I stop dead in my tracks, I turned around to face her, her hands on her hips.

"Yes mother?" I ask looking at her with no grin.

"Where were you?" Mother ask.

"I went into London, look at some of the clothing stores and then came back." I lied quickly blocking my mind before either one of them could read it, I saw fire in my father's eyes when I did that, my eyes flickered to blue but then back to crimson. I bit my lip with my fang, blood creeping into my mouth, I quickly stop biting on my lip.

"Marcella." Father said walking closer to me with the devils eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said looking up at him with angry eyes showing him my fangs that grew longer in anger.

"Tell us!" Mother screamed.

"Nothing!" I screamed and then demateralized.

* * *

"I told you that she's hiding something." I said turning around to face my Seras, my eyes turning a lighter crimson but Seras eyes staying a darker crimson.

"Dammit!" Seras said. "What should we do?" I grinned at her.

"For now lets leave her alone to think while we go back to our coffin." I said putting my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Alucard we don't have time for that." Seras said with angry eyes.

"Sure we do. Soon her human emotions will make her feel guilt, like you." I said kissing Seras' neck.

"But I want to help her, I could sense that she feels guilt for whatever she did but she's more like you, she'll get over it, tomorrow she won't even care." Seras said no longer angry.

"She will feel guilt if we keep trying and that will just remind her of what she did." I said.

"Alright." Seras said finally letting me embrace her more.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Hope that you enjoyed, review please.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I apologize if Alucard is OOC. It is weird because Alucard is not fatherly and it is just weird to make him all father like. You know?...okay. Enjoy, review if you like or not what ever.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I press the button and my lid to my coffin came up, I sat up and yawned, my crimson eyes looking around my room, I then spotted the blood pack that Mason, the butler, left for me. I got up and walk over to it, I grabbed it and sunk my teeth into the pack, blood running into my mouth and down my throat, it was gone in seconds. I threw the empty pack back down onto the table and imagined my Hellsing uniform and then felt it appear on me. I grabbed my hair brush and brush my hair a few times and then threw onto my bed heading out the door.

I look at my parents room I could sense that they were still asleep, I rolled my eyes and started heading up the stairs to the first floor. The Hellsing Manor was empty and quiet, I like it that way, everybody was asleep except for Mason and Sir Meredith, Sir Integra's daughter. I hated Sir Meredith, she didn't like me either but she is my Master and I have to do as she says, one day I hope that her death will be by my hand. I grinned at that thought. I waited and waited at the top of the stairs, I always had to wait for my parents before checking in on the new mission but they didn't show up, I sigh in annoyance and demateralized.

I materalized in my parents room and walk up to their black coffin, I sat down on their coffin and then after waiting some more I laid down irritated. I gritted my teeth and look at their coffin in anger.

"You planning to sleep the whole night away?" I ask them, I waited a few seconds and then heard dark chuckling coming from my father which just made me grin. I then knew what my father's next move was and was at the other side of the room in a blink of an eye, father had used all his strength to push the lid open, for he knew that I was on top of it, and sent the lid flying into the air and landing hard on the floor. My father sat up in his coffin, staring at me with evil red eyes and a grin, my mother sat up a few seconds later yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You may be losing your touch." I teased walking towards the door.

"I find that highly unlikely." Father said watching after me.

"Mary." Mother said looking at me, I turned to face her.

"Yes mother?" I ask no longer grinning.

"Don't say things like that." Mother said.

"I'm just playing with him." I said walking out the door grinning.

* * *

"Of course, why haven't I realized that she teases just like you?" Seras said looking up at me. "She loves to tease you just like the way you love to tease me."

"What are you talking about my fledging?" I teased Seras, she look up at me with annoyance, I haven't called her my fledging since before Millenium attack London that dark night.

"Nothing Master." Seras said emphasizing on the word Master while getting out of the coffin. I grinned at her and then also stood up, I kiss Seras on the lips and then let go following Marcella as Seras stood in a daze after our kiss. I walk up the steps to see Marcella waiting there, she had no grin on her face, her eyes blue, and she was staring at the floor, she didn't notice me at all. Seras ran up behind me, stopping when seeing our daughter standing there like that.

"Marcella?" I said my eyes turning a dark crimson, why was she so deep in thought? What was she thinking about that upsetted her so much? I tried to look into her mind but she still held the wall there not letting either one of us in which just filled me with more rage and anger. I growled, my teeth growing longer, what was she hiding from us? Marcella's eyes slowly started to turn back to a crimson, she started blinking, and then an evil grin spread across her face, she look at us now realizing that we were standing here.

* * *

How long have they been standing there? Did my eyes turn blue? I hope that they didn't, I was thinking about that human I drained last night, I felt so bad taking his life but then snap out of it. I lost my grin when I saw how angry father was.

"What were you thinking about?" Father ask once more.

"Nothing." I lied once again. My father growled in anger, mother went in front of him, he look at her then his flickered back to me then to her. Father stop snarling and soon his eyes turned back to a light crimson, I then realized that mother was talking to my father telepathically, I could listen in if I wanted to but then that would mean they could see into my mind which I don't want.

* * *

**Alucard. **Seras said standing in front of Marcella, I look at her then back up at my ungrateful daughter and then back at my Draculina. **Remember, she'll come around, she will spill her guts and then you can yell...if it is actually bad.**

**Fine. **I said calming down, my eyes turning back to a light crimson. **But I swear if she steps out of line again or have those pathetic human emotions on her face again I will do something about it. **

**Just wait. **Seras said. I look back up at Marcella, she wasn't grinning, she look at me with scared eyes and then fury. I grinned.

"Lets go see our mission for today shall we?" I ask. Marcella cross her arms, her eyes turning a dark crimson in anger, then she walk up the stairs, I chuckled and then look at Seras. Seras watch her then look up at me with wide eyes, I put my hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair, she closed her eyes and bent down a little. "Come my darling, let us follow our child." I said, she took my arm and I lead her up the stairs following our child.

* * *

I knock on the door, I re cross my arms and look over at my father and mother, they were a few feet away walking up towards me, they stop when they got to my side. My father's usual grin and my mother standing tall before entering the room.

"Enter." Sir Meredith said from behind the door, I opened the door and walk in, we stood in front of her desk, she puff on her cigar and then look up at us. "What do you want vampires?" She ask looking back down at her papers.

"We would like to know tonights mission." Mother said standing tall.

"And where our blood is." Father said with a grin, I thought back and remembered that they didn't get their blood.

"Mason should have given you the blood packs." Sir Meredith said looking back up at us.

"I got my blood." I said looking at Sir Meredith and up at my parents, they look at me for a few seconds and then back at Sir Meredith.

"Did he now?" Sir Meredith said. "Well I'll have Mason get you some blood."

"That's okay, Alucard and I can get it ourselves." Mother said she hated to bother Mason.

"Alright." Sir Meredith said she pick up a piece of paper. "There has been another killing this week, same as last week, drained of all their blood. But this time they let their victim turn into a ghoul, the ghoul killed two people before the Hellsing soldiers could put it down."

I look at her horrified, how could I forget to kill him? I forgot to bash his head in and then he killed two more people! My eyes turned blue, I bit my lower lip and look away. I could feel tears in my eyes, I tried so hard to keep them back.

"I want you three to go out and find who is doing this before it gets to far out of hand." Sir Meredith said looking at mother and father, she glance at me. "Marcella are you alright?" I look up at her fast, trying desperately to hold the tears back.

"Fine, why?" I ask. Father look at me angry, mother look at me concerned.

"Nevermind." Sir Meredith said looking away from me. "You know your mission, get to it." Before she could finish her sentence I demateralized and reappeared in my room, deep sobs coming from me, I fell to the floor. Usually I wasn't like this, I was usually strong, dam my human emotions! I cried for a few minutes and then was able to re control myself.

* * *

I look as I saw Marcella demateralize, I tried once more to enter her mind but she wouldn't let me in.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with your demon?!" Sir Meredith ask, she always called Marcella a demon, she believed that it was a part of Seras and my demon and making one whole demon. Marcella is evil in away and has a beautiful demon but she was not.

"We don't know, she's been acting like this since last night." Seras said stepping towards Sir Meredith with curious wide eyes.

"Well find out, I want her head cleared for this mission!" Sir Meredith screamed.

"Yes sir." Seras said.

"Yes Master." I said bowing my head slightly.

"Dismiss." Sir Meredith said, I grabbed Seras by the waist and demateralized us to the kitchen.

"So what do you think is wrong with Mary?" Seras ask grabbing two blood packs and handing me one.

"I don't know but I will find out no matter what." I said sinking my fangs into the blood pack. "What I want to know is why Mason cares only for our daughter." I said throwing the empty back down on the table while Seras finish hers.

"Don't mind him, he's just being nice." Seras said throwing her empty pack down on the table next to mine.

"A human being nice to a vampire? Especially to my daughter? I don't think that I like it." I said no longer grinning, Seras walk up to me and put her arms around my waist hugging me, I laid my hand on the top of her head and my other hand around her waist.

"He's just being nice, soon it will past and he won't be interested anymore. I remember when Pip had a thing for me?" Seras ask.

"How could I forget?" I said with a snarl.

"He's still with me but he no longer loves me the way he did, he loves me as a friend, or at least I hope he does." Seras said.

"He's still here?" I ask looking down at her with angry dark crimson eyes.

"Yes." Seras said blushing.

"I'll kill him." I teased.

"I beat you to that forty-nine years ago." I said.

"Actually Zorin Blitz bit you to that, you just cleaned up after her." I teased.

"Whatever." Seras said letting go of me. Marcella then materalized in front of us, the air filled with the scent of fresh blood, I sniff the air some more, blood tears, Seras could smell it to and look at Marcella. Marcella's eyes were crimson and she had a grin on her face but she wasn't fooling either one of us.

"Lets go on that mission. Were you guys always this slow or are you losing your touch?" Marcella teased, I grinned, Seras looking at her with angry eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading, sorry about my characters. Sorry about the whole story. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I thank Dragorex for summoning up my vampires and ghouls (I was out of it upstairs). Thanks! Here is chapter 4, please (please) review when you are done reading this chapter...it will make me happy. (Though you probably don't care about my happiness) I'm okay with that = )**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I materalized somewhere in London, my arms crossed, I look around bored, and waited a few more seconds until my parents materalized beside me. I huff irritated, uncross my arms, and started walking ahead. We walk around where the ghoul had attack some people and where he was also shot down, the Hellsing soldiers cleared this area out so we could investigate. I walk around, I saw the dead ghoul, I walk up scared that my father will figure it out, what will happen if they figure it out that it was me? Would they kill me? Would they send me away? What would happen to our family? Though how much I find them...annoying and always in my business I would hate it and probably won't be able to live with myself if I broke up our family, what I put my parents through.

My eyes turned blue, I walk up slowly to the lifeless body of my meal, his mouth was open and his eyes were dead, he stared off at something. He didn't look the same as last night, last night he was filled with life and happy and ruined that in a second, not only his life and family but my life and family. Why don't I ever think about this before taking somebodies life? The Hellsing Organization is close on figuring it out. Dam!

"This is the ghoul?" Mother ask bending down and looking at him while I jump for she had scared me, my father look at me when I jump, I don't get scared easily especially mother can't scare me plus it was hard to sneak up on me like that.

"I believe so." I said my eyes turning back to crimson, I tried to keep them that color but it was going to be hard.

"Where was he attack?" Mother ask.

"Near The Nite Lite in an alley." I said while my father said.

"We don't know." Father look at me. "How do you know?"

"I came to investigate before you...?" I said trying not to sound like I'm lying. "I walk around until I could smell the blood...and found some in an alley. I believe that is also where Sir Meredith said that's where people reported a weird man that look very sick."

"She said no thing about where the ghoul was turned." Father said looking at me with angry eyes, mother stood up straighter and also look at me with angry eyes.

"You're lying!" Mother said angry. I back a few steps away afraid of being alone with angry powerful vampires, they may be my parents but that doesn't mean that they won't hurt me, well at least that doesn't mean father won't hurt me. "How do you know?"

"I swear on Go...on our blood." I said knowing that they might back down if I said I swear on our blood. "That I heard it from Sir Meredith." Father stared at me for few minutes, back down, and grinned a low chuckle coming from him. Mother started to growl at me in anger but then father put a hand on her shoulder, she look up at him confused, he just gave on look at her and she went back to her normal innocent self.

* * *

"Fine." I said looking at Marcella with a grin. "Seras."

"Yes Alucard?" Seras ask looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Investigate with Marcella." I said grinning at our daughter still, I could sense the fear on her which I haven't sense on her since maybe she was eight.

"Yes." Seras said nodding her head and stared at me, I look down at her cupping her check in my hand, she leaned into it smiling, I kiss her on the top of her head and then demateralized leaving my two girls alone to investigate. I materalized near the Nite Lite, I look at it in disgust, these stupid clubs the humans go to at night, night was for vampires and morning was for humans, dam humans. I walk over to an alley near the Nite Lite, the alley was clear except for a full garbage can at the other end, I look around and saw a small drops of blood. I knealed down, I dip my finger into the small splash of blood, I know that I'm going to regret this, I put my finger in my mouth, my tongue slightly sliding over my finger. I took my finger out of my mouth and tasted the blood. It was virgin blood, but it was...male? At least in his twenties. I saw some more blood near the wall, I walk over to it and once again dip my finger into the blood putting my finger into my mouth and then back out. I tasted the blood. Virgin...teenager...female. I grinned. Vampire blood.

So Marcella has been freaking out because she had made her first kill. I didn't know it was going to happen so soon, even Seras didn't freak out when she killed Pip, she was okay afterwards. My girl absorbed her first soul, you're becoming more like me and less then your mother, won't Seras be upset when she finds out that you weren't given the blood and just took it. I laugh for a few seconds, my little Seras and my Marcella. I demateralized.

* * *

Father materalized in front of us, mother hasn't spoken a word to me since father left but I was okay with that because I didn't want to be yelled at especially already feeling guilty about my kill. Father look very amused, he stared at me for a few seconds grinning with evil eyes and then he look at mother as she walk up to him joyful that he was back.

"That's it for today, we'll come back tomorrow." Father said, I look at him surprised usually he would probably make us stay here until we got this stupid mission over with and so Sir Meredith can stop complaining to us. What was going on?

"Are you sure?" Mother ask also realizing that he was acting strange.

"Yes." Father said grabbing mother by the waist and pulling her to his side, he look at me again. "Marcella."

"Yes father?" I ask curious.

"Be careful." Father said grinning and then demateralized. I look at where they stood, what did he mean? He knew that I was strong and could handle myself, and who would mess with me? What was up with him? Where did he go leaving mother and me? What is happening? I also demateralized, I appeared in my room, Mason was there with an ice bucket filled with three blood packs. I grabbed one angry and walk to my bed sitting down on it and then sinking my fangs into the pack. Mason was in his early twenties, he had black hair that was inches from his shoulders, just barely touching them. He was almost pale, he had some color in his face, his eyes black, he wore something like what, I believe Walter is his name, use to wear. Mason was the closest thing I had to a friend, he was nice and always has time to talk to me, he made sure to stay away from my father and was polite to my mother. Mason was alright to me, he was cute but I didn't think much about it.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" Mason ask looking down at me. I told him before that he could call me Marcella but he never listened.

"Nothing, just my father." I said laying down on my bed after finishing my blood pack.

"Would you like another?" Mason ask.

"No thanks." I said closing my eyes.

"What is wrong with your father?" Mason ask.

"Just...in my personal business." I said.

"Well even if your father is Alucard, the most famous vampire, he is still your father and cares about you, he'll do anything to protect you and make sure that you're not getting into any trouble." Mason said I opened my eyes and look up at him.

"Are you sure?" I ask not really sure, father seems to want to stomp on me and make me stronger like her did with my mother.

"Positive. Is there anything else bothering you?" Mason ask.

"No, thanks Mason." I said sitting up and smiling at him which was not normal for me, I would usually grin at him like my father's grin.

"You're welcome, now I'll take my leave." Mason said leaving with the ice bucket.

I watch after him still smiling, I remember when I first met him, the first night I was going to eat him.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"This is Mason." Sir Meredith said putting a hand out to a sixteen year old, he look at us nervous. I was about twelve and I look at him with dark crimson eyes trying to scare him which work. "He will be our new butler."

"Hi." Mason said.

"No one try to eat him, he will bring you your food." Sir Meredith said puffing on a cigar and then sitting at her desk. "Dismiss." She waved a hand.

...

I walk around the manor heading towards the basement when I heard someone, I quickly turned and got into a hunting position and then realized that it was Mason. Mason look around scared and confused, I stood up grinnning, I walk up to him innocently grabbing his hand, he jump when I touch him, he look down at me scared, I smiled up at him.

"I'll show you around." I said trying to act innocent. "Where are you heading?"

"Thanks. I'm heading to the library, Sir Meredith wanted a few books on..." Mason said but I cut him off.

"Sure, I'll take you to the library." I said I tugged on his hand lightly so I wouldn't tear it off, he followed me down the hall and down the stair, we were on the first floor, I tried to lead him to the basement but he stop before we could reach it. I look up at him disappointed, I tugged on his arm angry but he still didn't come.

"Come on!" I whined. I tugged on his arm once more and then he followed me down the stairs.

"Are you sure that this is the way to the library?" Mason ask.

"Positive." I said showing my fangs but made sure that he didn't see them. I opened my door and brought him inside, I then quickly closed it, he look around confused and then down at me. I walk around him and grabbed a chair from the table standing on it while muttered some words. I brought my hand up to his eyes, he look at me and soon his eyes turned a crimson and he was smiling. "Everything is okay. Don't worry about Sir Meredith's books. Everything is okay."

"Everything...everything is okay." Mason said.

"Good." I said jumping down off the chair smiling up at him. I'm glad that father taught me this trick, we never told mother because she would have never allowed it, now I know while, I grinned also letting out a small giggle. "This way." I said taking his hand and leading him to my coffin bed.

"This way." Mason said still smiling, he sat down on my coffin bed. I got up on my coffin bed and sat beside him, I got up on my knees and leaned in closer to him, I could smell his virgin blood and just when I was about to bite into that pale neck mother burst into the room and father following her chuckling. Mother ran over and pick me up.

"Mary! What were you thinking?! Alucard! Why the hell did you show her that trick?" Mother yelled looking at me and then at him which he was still laughing.

"Because I knew that it would be fun by the time she came to use it." Father said, I grinned at him but then stop when mother set me down behind her in front of father, I look up at him with wide eyes, he grinned at me showing me his fangs, I look back at mother, she snap her fingers a few times but Mason didn't wake up, she look at me angry. I snap my fingers and Mason look around, his eyes turning back to black he look at mother, then father, and then at me, he jump a small shriek coming out of him when he look at me.

"What the hell did you do to me you little demon?" Mason ask jumping off my coffin bed and running out of the room. I put my hands behind my back, looking up at my parents, grinning while giggling. Mother look at me angry with her arms cross while father grinned at me also chuckling.

**End of flash back**

* * *

Mason didn't come back for a week but Sir Meredith finally talk him back into it and I had to apologize to him which made mother happy and father angry. I smiled at those memories but new memories were coming soon and I'll look back at them and I won't be smiling.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thank you for reading please review.**

**Review! Review now!...please?**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks you DarkSideOfTheLight and Leigh1515, you were the ONLY ones to reply for chapter 3 and 4, thank you.**

**Vampire from Hell: She begs you to review after this chapter = D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I grabbed Seras by the waist and brought her closer to me, before I demateralized the both of us I look at Marcella and said.

"Be careful." With one of my grins and materalized in my chambers. Seras pulled away and look up at me, I grinned down at my Draculina. "I know what's wrong with our dark one."

"You do?! What is it?" Seras said with wide crimson eyes, I pass her and sat down in my throne bringing my right leg on top of my left leg's lap and connected my fingers leaning back in my chair.

"What do you think?" I ask closing my eyes still grinning.

"Come on Alucard. Tell me." Seras whined looking at me with pleading eyes, I stared at her.

"Lets just say that she is alot weakier then you were at this stage." I said chuckling afterwards, she look at me with curious eyes.

"What?" Seras ask.

"Marcella." I said showing my fangs to Seras, before Seras could say anything else I stood in front of her in a blink of an eye, I put my hand on the side of her neck and brought my lips to the other side of her neck. I brush my lips on her neck I felt her shiver to my touch which made me grin. "She absorbed her first soul." Seras thought about what I just said and pulled away with wide sad eyes, she grabbed my hand that I held her neck with.

"What?" Seras said. "No."

"Yes." I said proud.

"Please tell me that it was given to her willingly, like Pip did with me." Seras said.

"No. You met the human earlier, she failed to bash his head in so he became her ghoul." I said brushing my lips back on her neck.

"Dam." Seras whispered under her breath, I pulled her in closer to me so I was closer to her neck, she put her arms around my neck, I bit down hard onto her neck, she grunted in pain then ignored it. I drank her blood greedily but she didn't pay any attention to it which made me kind of mad.

**We must protect her. **I said into her mind.

**I know. **Seras said.

**She'll be fine. **I said trying to comfort her.

**I know. **Seras said. I brought my teeth out of her pale neck and look down at her, she look up at me with a smile, she got up on her tip toes and kiss me on the lips, I kiss her back grinning. Seras started walking backwards while I kiss her neck, she laid down on top of our coffin while I crawled on top of her, I stroke her hair and then carress her cheek while she kiss my neck. I was just about to rip off her top when I heard the door to my chambers opened, I look up with hells fire in my eyes, who dare disturbed us?! It was Mason, he had the ice bucket with blood packs in it, I glared at him with my fangs bared, Seras smiled at him before crawling out from underneath me fixing herself a bit and then walking towards him, I growled low so only I could hear it but Seras turned glaring at me for growling I look away angry.

"Miss. Victoria. Lord Alucard." Mason said walking up to Seras. "Here is your blood for the night."

"Thank you Mason." Seras said taking the ice bucket from him.

"Yes thank you. It is also because of you that I didn't get my fill after I awoken." I snarled at him.

"I apologize about that Lord Alucard." Mason said bowing his head slightly. "I had things to attend to and it just slip my mind."

"Feeding my daughter didn't slip your mind." I said standing up now and walking towards him while Seras look at the both of us scared, Mason didn't back down he stood his ground staring up at me with blank eyes. "What do you want with my daughter?"

"There is nothing I want with her, I'm just doing my duty." Mason said still showing no fear.

"You're to attach, you're no longer allowed to bring her blood or even go into her room." I said. "Have one of the maids bring it down to her." I turned away heading towards my throne angry.

"That is why I bring the blood down to you every day because the rest of the house hold is afraid of you and her." Mason said.

"I don't care, they should be more afraid of disobeying me, if maid does not bring the blood to my daughter tomorrow I will show them real fear." I said with a snarl.

"Alucard please stop this. Mason and Marcella are friends, he is just being nice." Seras said taking a few steps towards me.

"No, I do no want them to be friends, I want him away from our daughter for now on. Do you understand butler?" I ask.

"Yes Lord Alucard." Mason said bowing his head once more and then leaving after saying a goodnight to Seras. Seras look up at me.

"Why did you do that?" Seras ask.

"I don't like Mason and how he is so attach to her. He should fear her like a regular human instead of showing love and affection towards her. That is also ruining her, she starts feeling those pathetic human emotions around him and I don't like it." I said my eyes still glowing a dark hellish crimson.

"Excuse me but you show those 'pathetic' human emotions when you're around me." Seras said putting her hands on her hips. "You show love and affection towards me."

I didn't say anything, it just filled me with more anger, even though deep inside I knew that she was right. I glared at her, my fang digging into my lower lip until I could taste blood in my mouth. Seras threw the ice bucket down on the floor and stormed out of our chambers slamming the door behind her.

* * *

I walk out into the Hellsing grounds, my fist clench, my eyes glowing a dark crimson. Dam Alucard!

"Pathetic human emotions!" I mimick him. "Go to hell MASTER!" I screamed looking back at the Hellsing manor while walking backwards emphasizing on the word master. I turned back around and walk around muttering and cursing under my breath. "DAM!"

I stop looking up at the moon, I lost all my anger, I hugged myself as my eyes turned back to a lighter crimson. My poor little girl. She felt so much guilt for what she did and I couldn't fix that, though I was angry at her for taking the blood like her father did all those years, I could not stay mad at her. Sometimes I wish we could leave Hellsing, or have it go back to the way it use to be. Sir Integra sitting in her study smoking her cigar, Walter somewhere in the manor cleaning or maybe in my room talking to me, Alucard being the same, being my master, teasing me and trying to get me to drink blood. I felt a blood tear drip down my face, I wipe it away fast, weird I haven't cried in along time, just like my old self. I look back up at the moon and smiled at it weakly.

I heard a bark, I look at the moon for few more seconds and then look to my left where the forest was, there was a black dog with eight red eyes, the tail wagging away happily, the dog bark again at me joyfully. The dog ran up to me and nuzzled my hand gently with its wet nose, I look away from the dog, closing my eyes.

"Go away Alucard. I'm not in the mood." I said. The dog started to whimper, I look down at it, the dog was sitting down, sad eyes looking up at me, it bark once more and whimpered again. "Marcella?" The dog jump up joyfully again and started barking the tail going crazy again. I smiled down at her, I remember the first time she turned into a hell hound.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Focus." Alucard said. I stared down at five year old Marcella, her fist clench and her eyes shut tight she tried to focus, she opened them and huff irritated.

"I can't." Marcella whined.

"You can just focus." Alucard said crossing his arms and looking down at our small Draculina. She tried once more but just stomp her foot down and yelled.

"I can't!"

"Here, just imagine being a dog." I said bending down slightly so were eye level with each other. "That's how I did it." I quickly imagined my blonde fur eight eyed dog, I then opened my eyes my daughter just a few inches talled then me looking down at me, I bark at her happily. Marcella look at me then giggled, she patted my head, Alucard grinned. **Now try it darling. **I said into her mind. She closed her eyes slowly this time not trying so hard, then she transformed into a dog...well puppy. She had black fur like Alucard's dog. She opened her eyes and stared up at me, she then wagged her tail happily.

**I did it! I did it! **Marcella said.

"Wonderful!" Alucard said.

**That's great! **I said. Marcella bark, closing her eyes and running around in a circle happily. She reopened her eyes and started running around and into the forest. I quickly ran after her scared that she might hurt herself or get lost, Alucard chuckled reading my thoughts.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

I look at her for a few seconds as she bark at me more happily. I then heard another bark a more bigger stronger bark, we face the way the noise came from, my eyes wide. I look at another black dog near the Hellsing Manor staring at us. Alucard was a bit bigger then Marcella, Marcella bark at him, he ran towards us, he stood in front Marcella and by my side looking up at me. Marcella look at me also, they both bark at me, I look down at them sadly.

**We still have a few hours until sun rise. **Alucard spoke into my mind which made me close my eyes and shiver, I didn't know why but his voice just freak me out especially when he's in my mind.

**Please come mother. **Marcella said I look down at her.

"But..." I said but stop looking down at them and then at the Hellsing manor. What if Sir Meredith needed us? What if something happens? I haven't left Hellsing, the only time just to fight ghouls.

**We haven't done anything with eachother in forever. **Marcella said now whimpering. I look back at them, I huff and then transformed into my blonde fur dog, I look at them with my eight eyes, I was the same height as Marcella but Alucard was taller then both of us still. Marcella bark and then ran towards the forest, Alucard following her growling happily, I turned towards Hellsing one more time whimpering and then ran after my loved ones into the dark forest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please. Please. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell: One sad author because she only has three reviews for this story. = ( (tear)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I think that I might have this chapter in Seras' POV because I want you guys to know how she feels about all this and I haven't had it in her POV yet. Yes I know that my chapters are short but when I'm typing my little scroller thing is really really short so I think that its a really long chapter and it isn't which sucks. Hope that you enjoy this chapter...actually hoping that you're enjoying the book, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I followed my loved ones into the dark forest leaving Hellsing behind defenseless. I hope that Sir Meredith doesn't find out about this, Sir Integra would have let us run off and have some time to ourselves but Sir Meredith is more strict and doesn't want us leaving Hellsing unless necessary. I quickly sped up realizing that I was far to behind, I then stop and look around, where did they go? I listened but couldn't hear anything, that isn't good. I quickly got into an attack position getting ready, I listen and growled warning them. I heard a snap of a twig and turned around but nothing was there, I heard the heavy paws hit the ground behind me I once again turned but there was nothing there.

**Where are you? **I ask in their minds. I could feel Marcella's mind open up and she let me in, I saw everything that she did to the man and heard her thoughts. How does she know that I already knew?

**Focus. **Alucard said into my mind.

**Listen. **Marcella said. Great now their both against me. It was bad enough Alucard hunting me when I was his fledging but now he has our daughter doing it to. I look around becoming a bit scared, I tried my best to listen but heard nothing, I look with my third eye but saw nothing, I howled to them but was given no reply. I whimpered looking around nervously, I bark, closed my eyes, and started running again, I then heard the other two growl and ran after me.

**Dam it! **I said, reopening my eyes, I shifted my head to the left but kept running, I didn't see them but I knew that they were chasing after me. **Knock it off.**

Alucard's dark laughter entered my head, it made me shiver and grin at the same time. I kept running until a huge amount of force knock me off my feet and had me go flying back hitting a tree. I closed my eyes in pain, shook my head and opened them growling. Alucard stood over me, his actual dog grinning at me, he put a paw on my side so I couldn't move, I growled at him some more, I bit his ankle, he let go still grinning, I stood up backing away slowly while still growling. I then perk my head up, wait where's Marcella? I was then pounce on, Marcella half on my back biting my ear playfully, I growled and tried to bite at her but couldn't reach her, Alucard ran over and help bring me down. I laid on my back looking up at the sky then the two black dogs appeared in my vision, I look at them, I think that if I was in my human form right now I would be blushing.

I got back up on my feet, Marcella started walking ahead sassy, Alucard stared at me while I stared at her. I quickly ran up but before I could attack her she moved and I fell into a pond that I did not see. I laid in the water for few seconds not being able to believe that just happened and stood back up, I got out of the pond watching the two black dogs sitting there with giant grins on their faces which was still very odd to me and shook myself off. Water sprayed them they quickly back away from me no longer grinning, I grinned at them showing them my fangs, I laugh in my mind, at least I got them back.

**One for me. **I said closing my eyes and swaying my body back in forth as if I was doing a happy dance.

**Oh yeah? **Marcella said and before I could open my eyes Marcella attack me and I was back in the pond with their laughter going through me head, I look up at them surprised. **Two for us. **I growled and while they say there laughing I finally had my chance and attack them, I pounce on Marcella and bit Alucard's tail bringing him with us down the hill, we rolled down the hill, when we got to the bottom I quickly stood up and attack Alucard biting him playfully. After awhile of playing and biting each other I got off of him and walk to Marcella's side, she was laying next to a tree and had watch us fight each other, she would bark happily and once awhile say 'come on father you can beat her' or 'mother attack his side fast'.

Alucard walk up to us and stared at Marcella, she stared back, after awhile I realized that they were talking telepathically, I tried to join in but Alucard made sure that I stayed out. Why was he doing that? Why didn't he want me to hear their conversation? What was going on between them? I growled angry, I then walk away not wanting to interrupt them, I started to walk back out of the woods and up to Hellsing. What were they planning? Were they talking about me? Was he giving her a lecture? Wasn't that my job?! I growled once more in anger, dam it! I was so angry that I didn't think about turning back into my human form and push the Hellsing Manor doors open with my shoulder, I walk inside still angry. People look at me but recognized me immediately and went back to doing whatever they're doing. I walk down to the basement and into our chambers. I jump into the already open coffin and got comfortable, I'll just wait here until they get back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

...

Someone was petting me, I heard people talking but tried to ignore it, the person petted me some more, irritated I raised my head and opened my eyes. Marcella was sitting on the side of the coffin petting me, she smiled down at me when I look at her, I look to my left and saw Alucard sitting in his chair drinking a glass of blood, he grinned at me. I look back at Marcella, why the hell is she petting me?! I sat up angry and growled, I then remembered that I was a dog, I huff inside my head and transformed back to my human form rubbing my eyes. I then also remembered that they were talking not only in the woods but while I was asleep.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask looking at Marcella and then Alucard, they gave each other a glance and then back at me no longer grinning.

"Nothing." Marcella said. "Just talking." I look at her angry, I then stood up and look down at her my glowing a dark crimson. Why the hell are they hiding stuff from me? Did they not trust me? What was wrong with them? I could feel some of my shadows come out of me in anger but made sure to keep them low, I gritted my teeth, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be here but I didn't want to storm out angry like I did last time. I closed my eyes still angry and confused I then demateralized. I materalized on the Hellsing roof, I sat down on the edge letting my legs hand off, I hugged myself feeling sad and then look at the moon. It was big and bright like usual. Why don't they trust me? What were they planning? Why don't they trust me? Was the only two questions going through my mind, I couldn't think straight, I closed my eyes in anger and confusion mostly confusion, I couldn't find any reasons on why they don't trust me or why they can't tell me what they are planning?

Maybe what ever they are planning is really bad that they know that I would try to stop them. Are they planning to attack Sir Meredith, are they planning to attack Hellsing? Were they planning to run? Or to hide Marcella's bloodlust from everybody and still take her out at night to get her blood? Is that what they're planning? I then sense that Alucard and Marcella were trying to find me, I quickly block my mind from them so they wouldn't know where I was, I re opened my eyes and look back up at the moon hugging myself tighter while a blood tear fell down my face in sadness. I trust them, I trusted them. Who can I trust?

**What's wrong my little Draculina? **Alucard said in my head, I closed my eyes and covered my ears, I shivered. **Why don't you trust us? Why don't you trust me?**

**Stop it Alucard. **I said shivering more.

**Seras stop thinking this way. **Alucard said. **It's alright. **I felt a soft hand go on the back of my head, I opened my eyes scared but then pass out. Marcella stood over my body, a blood tear going down her face as she look up Alucard who was a few feet behind me in the shadows.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**What is Alucard and Marcella planning? Why can't they tell Seras? And why did they attack Seras? Find out in the next chapter. Please review if you like this chapter.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I have a giant feeling that nobody is enjoying this story, but oh well every story has an ending to it and so does mine so deal with it. = P **

**Vampire from Hell!:I know sounds bitchy but its not because I'm a joker.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seras threw down the ice bucket and stormed out of our chambers, I watch after her, I didn't mean to upset her so badly, my eyes glowed a dark crimson and my fang dug into my lower lip in anger as I stared at the door. Marcella stuck her head through the door as if it wasn't there, her eyes looking past the door and then up at me.

"What's wrong with mother?" Marcella ask. My eyes went back to a lighter crimson.

"We need to talk." I said sitting forward in my throne, Marcella walk up to me with curious eyes. "We know about your kill."

"Father...I'm so sorry." Marcella said while her eyes turned blue, I raised my hand to stop her.

"We are quite proud, well I'm quite proud. Seras is not mad but she does not think it is right to absorb the human soul without it being given to us." I said Marcella calmed down a bit her eyes turning back to a crimson.

"Oh." Marcella said she look at the ground thinking.

"We need to think of a plan." I said.

"So you're not going to tell Sir Meredith?" Marcella ask. I grinned.

"You think that I would rat out my daughter? What kind of father do you think I am?" I ask acting as if I was hurt but Marcella just grinned up at me.

"Of course not father." Marcella said answering my first question. "What are we planning?"

"Sooner or later my Master will find out that it's you that killed." I said.

"Yeah I'm still surprised that you haven't caught me the first time I did it." Marcella said biting her lip remembering how scared she was the first time she took the blood.

"You mean that you've killed before this ghoul?" I ask more proud then ever.

"Yeah, I started killing...two months ago? Ever since we've been investigating all the drained humans." Marcella said I grinned more.

"That's my girl." I said. "Let's go retrieve Seras."

Marcella ran ahead of me, I walk slowly, when I got outside I saw Seras standing over a black dog, quickly seeing what Marcella's planning I turned into my dog. Though how angry I'm still am at Mason I shouldn't upset my Draculina, she's to precious to me, its different from teasing her. I bark, she look my way with wide eyes, I ran up to her, I bark at her.

**We still have a few hours until sun rise. **I said into her mind, she closed her eyes and shivered. I grinned, I haven't made her shiver like that in forever, I didn't know that she still feared me.

**Please come mother. **Marcella said Seras opened her eyes and look at our dark one.

"But..." Seras said looking at us and then up at the Hellsing Manor.

**We haven't done anything with eachother in forever. **Marcella said Seras look back down at us, huff, and then transformed into her dog, I look down at her and followed Marcella as she ran off into the dark woods.

...

Seras pounce on me biting my ears playfully, I shoved her to her side and tackled her nipping at her fur as she stood back on her feet biting at my tail. Seras then stop and walk over to Marcella who was laying next to a tree watching us fight each other, I walk over to them and stood in front of Marcella looking down at her as she look up at me.

**I've been thinking, it has been along time since I've been home.** I said into her mind.

**You mean Translyvania? Your homeland? **Marcella ask.

**Yes, my home. I'm thinking that we should take a little trip. **I said.

**Does this involve my problem? **Marcella ask Seras look at us and then I felt her as she tried to join in but I quickly put up a block so she couldn't.

**Yes. But your mother won't go willingly. **I said. Seras growled in anger at the both of us and started to walk away, I watch after her and then back at Marcella who now sitting up.

**How come? **Marcella ask.

**Seras is to attach to Hellsing, she thinks that it is her duty to serve Hellsing and save the innocent. **I said. **I've grown weary of the same game every day.**

**So we're going back home?! **Marcella ask excited and her tail started to wag.

**Yes. **I said I got up and started walking back to the Manor, Marcella followed me her tail still wagging which made me grin.

We transformed back to our human form and walk into the Manor, people look at us with fear and quickly tried to stop staring and pretend that they were busy but still gave peeks at us. We walk down to the basement and into my chambers. I look for Seras, I could sense her but I didn't see her, I walk a few more feet and saw her lying in our coffin in her dog form still, I grinned down at my Draculina. I walk past her and to my throne where I poured a glass of blood, Marcella sat on the edge of the coffin looking down at Seras.

"Why wouldn't she come with us?" Marcella ask.

"It's not that she doesn't want to but she doesn't like my past much. First she is very jealous of my first bride Mina. Second, there's bad memories and she suffers the most I could careless about my human past. Third she thinks that she wouldn't fit in in the vampire world." I said grinning down at my Seras. Marcella petted her.

"When are we going and how are we going to bring her along?" Marcella ask looking at Seras and then at me.

"I'm not sure. We're going to have to trick her or we just might end up forcing her. Either one will work." I said sitting back in my chair and drank some of the blood. Marcella petted her again and this time she awoke. She growled at Marcella and then transformed into her human form rubbing her eyes.

"What were you guys talking about?" Seras ask looking at Marcella and then at me. I look at Marcella she look at me, we both look back at Seras.

"Nothing." Marcella said. "Just talking." Seras stood up, her eyes glowing a dark crimson, shadows coming out of her, I grinned at the sight of her, my dark angel. She was so full of rage and anger, she closed her eyes and then demateralized. "Where did she go?"

"It might be a little harder to get her there then I thought, we haven't spoken but three words to her and she leaves." I said chuckling to myself. "We can't have her running around angry or sad, my Master will figure that there is something wrong, we can't have Seras blow this plan." Marcella look up at me with sad blue eyes.

"What are you planning father?" Marcella ask. I grinned down at her but then soon stop when I recalled my plan.

"Do you remember powerless trick?" I ask. The powerless trick was easy, you just simply had to put your hand up onto the person's head and they pass out. The trick was so your victim was powerless, the wouldn't be able to gain their strength or powers for day or two. Marcella was perfect at performing this trick, she use to go around the Manor using it on all the maids when she was three, but soon Sir Integra yelled at her about it, she respected Sir Integra and stop but didn't listen whenever Sir Meredith told her to stop.

"Yes?" Marcella said realizing what her father was going on about.

"Well, we need that trick for tonight." I said not wanting to hurt my Seras but would do anything to save our family. I concentrated on Seras' mind, but she quickly block it, I gritted my teeth in anger, I stood up and started walking to the door. "Come."

"Coming father." Marcella said upset. We search in the training room and then we pass a window and saw the giant moon in the sky, I then realized where she was. I materalized on the roof of the manor, my Seras was sitting on the edge looking up at the moon, Marcella appeared next to me, her eyes blue, she snuck up on Seras getting ready. I heard Seras' thoughts about her not trusting us and who to trust?

**Whats wrong my little Draculina? **I ask looking at her concerned. She closed her eyes and covered her ears shivering. **Why don't you trust us? Why don't you trust me? **

**Stop it Alucard. **She said shivering some more.

**Seras stop thinking this way. **I said. **It's alright. **I said trying to comfort her before she black out and lose all her power and strength. Marcella put her hand on the back of Seras' head she look up scared and the black out falling to her side on the roof, her eyes closed she still had fear on her face. I look at Marcella, her eyes blue and a tear going down her face, she didn't want to ever use this trick on her mother. I walk over to my Draculina and pick her up, I admired her, her face nuzzled into my chest, one hand on my chest the other lying on her stomach, she fit perfectly in my arms. I demateralized to our chambers setting her down in our coffin, I stroke her hair and then her cheek, my dear Police Girl. So small and innocent.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Thanks for reading please review. Sorry if Alucard is OOC.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back. I thank Nikkie23534, DarkSideOfTheLight, and Leigh1515 for reviewing my story, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I will try to keep Alucard in character but it is difficult for he is not the fatherly type and it's weird so I apologize if he is OOC. Enjoy the story, or stop if you don't like it which ever I don't care.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I moved my head and shut my eyes tighter before opening them, I look around and saw the ceiling of the chambers, I realized that I was lying in our coffin. I lifted my arm but it seemed really heavy and in a few seconds it just fell to my side as if it was dead. I look around scared, what was happening? I tried to sit up but my body didn't respond, it felt like I had gone for months with out drinking blood, I had a huge headache and I couldn't sense anybody but I knew that someone was in the room with me for I had heard footsteps and light breathing.

"Alucard." I said weakly flickering my eyes around trying to see him. I heard heavy foot steps and then he came into view looking down at me, he stared at me and then grinned. "Alucard."

"Seras?" Alucard said.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask now piss. Alucard bent down and help me sit up in the coffin, I look around and saw Marcella leaning against the wall, she was staring at the floor, her eyes blue. She had blood tears running down her face, she look up at me apologetic, I look at her concerned and then remembered when she was three and she went around using the powerless trick, I then became angry.

"Mother...I'm sorry." Marcella said looking at the floor and then back at me, my eyes became sad again.

"Why?" I ask. Neither one of them said anything, god dammit! Why can't they trust me? I look away. I just hope whatever they're doing that they won't end up getting hurt. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know." Marcella said. "Sometimes it last a day sometimes two."

"Will blood help?" I ask.

"No." Alucard said. "Just stay here." He let go of me, my back hit the top of the coffin, I was still sitting up and watch as he walk over to Marcella. "Like I need to even say it, you can't go anywhere." He grinned at me, I glared at him. Alucard and Marcella walk out.

* * *

I walk out of the room leaving Seras alone, Marcella closed the door behind her, I turned towards her.

**We have to go tomorrow night while Seras is weak, it will be easier to get her there without her fighting us. Maybe you could use the powerless trick again and she will fall unconcious again.** I said into her mind.

**No, I'm not using that trick on her ever again. Can't she hear us?** Marcella ask, I growled slightly at her disobedience.

**No, the trick seals her vampiric powers until it wears off.** I said. **There is another problem, I can't fully leave this place.**

**Why not?** Marcella ask.

**I'm bond to my Master, she could easily call me and I would have to come. She is in the way.** I said looking at my gloves that bond me to her, Marcella stared at them to.

**How are we going to unbind you?** Marcella ask looking up at me, I grinned.

**I have an idea but I don't think that you will be to happy to go with it.** I said.

**What? I'll do anything to get us far from here.** Marcella said.

**If one of us killed her, the Hellsing army will just come after us, and though how fun it would be to fight them off Seras won't be to happy killing her friends and comrades.** I said rolling my eyes. **But we do have someone that could kill her easily and take the fall for it.**

**Who?** Marcella ask, I grinned more at the idea.

**Mason.** I said, she look up at me with wide eyes and then look away staring at the floor, I saw a blood tear go down her cheek, I growled in anger, she has feelings for a human, how weak of my daughter.

**Fine.** Marcella said calmly but still not looking up at me. I grinned glad that she agreed to kill her pet human. **When?**

**Wait until he sends the blood down to you the next night.** I said.

**But you told him to stay away from me.** Marcella said.

**How do you know that?** I ask, she raised a finger and put it on the side of her head.

**Our minds are connected. Duh.** Marcella said putting her finger down.

**I'll just talk to Mason and say that you can be friends again.** I said no longer grinning.

**Fine.** Marcella said. **Goodnight.**

**Goodnight my dear.** I said as she walk past me and walk into her room, I stared at her door for a few seconds and then demateralized to the kitchen where I could sense the butler. Mason stood at the counter making some tea, it was just breaking dawn and he was getting ready to wake up my soon to be dead Master. I walk over to him.

"Is there something you need Lord Alucard?" Mason ask without looking up at me.

"Seras would like you to bring down the blood to Marcella tonight." I said growling as if angered by this decision. Mason turned around and I look at him with hells fire in my eyes, but he didn'y move an inch or show any fear.

"Are you sure?" Mason ask.

"Yes. But I'm warning you not to get to close to her." I said stepping closer to him, he back into the counter and gulp.

"Yes Lord Alucard." Mason said quickly grabbing the tea tray and walking around me, I grinned once he left. I demateralized and appeared in my chambers, Seras was still sitting up, she was looking down in the coffin waiting patiently. I snuck into her mind, sense her vampiric powers are sealed its easier to sneak into her mind without her knowing.

**What are they hiding?** Seras ask herself. **Are they going somewhere? Are they going to leave me behind? No, that's bloody ridiculous thinking that way about them, they wouldn't leave me behind. Unless they have grown tired of me. Am I showing weakness? I did show weakness, when Marcella attack me, but she is like Alucard she can sneak up on me easily and attack anyone without a problem. Where are they? Where did they go? They're taking forever and I'm growing tired of waiting.**

I grinned, my poor Seras so confused and lost in thought, I walk up so she could see me, I grinned down at her before walking over to my throne and pooring myself a glass of blood. Seras watch me closely. I sat down in my chair and stared at her and then she was sitting in my lap, she look surprised and I laugh. I had never done this before to her, I had summoned her to my lap just like materalizing and demateralizing, I put her arms around my neck and then set one of my arms around her waist while my other hand held my glass of blood. Seras stared at me and I just look back, I raised the glass to her lips, she look at me and then at the glass, she opened her mouth willingly and I poured the crimson liquid into her mouth. Seras pulled her head away slightly showing that she is done, I took the glass and finish it, the glass vanishing from my hand once I was done, we stared at each other for another few moments until the silence was broken.

"Why can't you trust me?" Seras ask innocently.

"Who said that I didn't trust you?" I ask her.

"You and Marcella, whatever you're planning you don't want me to know what it is and I want to know why. Why can't you trust me?" Seras ask.

"There is nothing we are planning and even if we were stay out of it like a good little girl." I said stroking her hair.

"No." Seras said angry. "We are a family and I want to be involved."

"Fine, but once you know you better not try to stop us." I said pulling her hair so her head went back, a grunt came out of her in pain, I let go. "My Master will die and we will travel back to my homeland where our dark one can be safe."

"Kill Sir Meredith?!" Seras ask wide eyed. "But that will just get us into more trouble."

"No, because it will be our beloved human butler that will be doing the job." I said grinning.

"Mason?" Seras ask. "You can't. That will break Mary's heart."

"Either break Marcella's heart or break this family." I said with a low growl that Seras couldn't hear because of the trick. She thought about it for a few moments and then back up at me with sad eyes.

"Fine, if that is what it takes to have our freedom." Seras said leaning her head onto my chest, I put my other arm around her waist holding her closer to me.

"This means leaving Hellsing behind. No more killing ghouls and saving the innocent. Drinking from humans also for now on." I said looking down at her, she took a big breath in and then let it out.

"That will be fine." She lied.

"Good girl." I said with a grin. "We'll leave tonight, for now let us get some rest." I materalized us to our coffin, her face still buried into my chest, I held her tighter to me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Even though how much I hate this holiday I still have manners so Happy Valetine's Day. In this chapter I'm going to have it in the past before having Mason kill Sir Meredith. There will be more of Sir Integra in this chapter for those who love Sir Integra (Imogene19). I will tell you the year and peoples ages so you're not confused, I had to make a giant time line (the ending of the war up until my story line) and I finally have it all done. So here it is and please review if you like this chapter.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**2012- A day after the war (Hellsing/Vatican/Millenium)**

**Sir Integra Age: 30**

I sat at my desk puffing my cigar, I was up all night waiting patiently, now I was becoming irritated and couldn't wait any longer. This was my fourth cigar today and it's only 8 am. Why hasn't my servant showed up? All the talk for years that there was no such thing as an immortal and yet he was the most fearsome creature on this dam planet that no one can destroy, but here I am waiting for his return. Seras was certain that he would come back, she went on that she could feel it. I turned my chair around so I was facing the bright morning, Seras and I were in another building that I owned but this one in London, the Hellsing Manor was being cleaned up and fix, it might not be done for another week or so.

I already had started planning my new army, two of the Wild Geese that made it out alive will be joining the Hellsing army once again. I have found a new butler but he won't come until tomorrow. I have a conference later with the Round Table, tell them the new information about the death of Sir Penwood and the disappearance of Alucard. They would just put Seras into Alucard's spot, have her go at night and take care of all the dirty work that Alucard use to do. I took the last puff of my cigar and put it out before putting my index finger and thumb up to my nose pinching it slightly in anger. There was a knock on the door.

"Master?" Seras said opening the door, she has been calling me Master ever since last night.

"Yes Miss. Victoria?" I ask not looking up at her. I heard her walk in closing the door behind her, she walk up to my desk and stop.

"The Round Table is here and are waiting for you." Seras said, I turned my chair back towards my desk and look up at her, she look at me with concerned crimson eyes. Her arm was still a red/black flame thing coming from her shoulder where her arm should be. How long will it take for her arm to come back?

"Thank you Seras. I'll be right there." I said, Seras nodded and then headed out. I stared at my desk for few seconds and then got up ready to confront the Round Table.

...

I came out of the conference room lighting my fifth cigar, I heard some of the men talking to each other as they got up and started to depart from the room go around me and heading towards the front door. I watch after them, we had discuss about the everything. Sir Penwood would be replace by his son, next time he will join the meeting and Seras is replacing Alucard. I didn't like the sound of that, Seras was certain that he was coming back but now I'm starting to doubt it, I don't think Alucard's coming back. I walk back to my office.

* * *

I watch after her as she headed back to her office, I huff sad, poor Sir Integra. I demateralized and reappeared in my Master's room. I look around, I didn't like it being here knowing that Pip died here and that it was ruined and being in Master's room without him knowing it. I walk over to his coffin and broush my figners over it, I brought his coffin back a few hours after the war, I would have thought that he would want to rest when he came back but he didn't show. I touch my neck feeling where his fangs pierce my neck, I smiled remembering when his lips were on my skin drinking my blood. I sat down on his throne, I felt comfort as if he was here, I closed my eyes and imagined him here, his dark laugh going through my head, I smiled again.

"Master." I whispered.

* * *

**Few days later.**

I walk in, there were about fifteen men standing there talking, two Wild Geese standing behind me straight and tall, they weren't goofing off like they use to. The room fell silent when I walk in, the men look up at me, I search for Louis, the head of this army, he was standing in a small group, he saw me and quickly got his men in position. They saluted me, I smiled.

"Captain Wallis." I said walking up to him.

"Sir Integra." Louis said.

"I believe that my soldiers already told you that you will be fighting vampires." I said looking at Louis, he look at me confused, I turned towards Seras angry, she was leaning against the back wall not paying attention. "Miss. Victoria!" Seras almost fell frightened, she look at me with wide eyes. "Why did you not tell them?"

"Sorry Master. I..." Seras said but didn't finish her sentence, she look at the other two Wild Geese for back up, they look at each other not sure what to say to me.

"Never mind you foolish girl." I said turning back to Louis. "Well your men will be fighting vampires for the Queen of England. For more information about vampires read Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Vampires?" Louis said.

"Seras." I said tired of explaining this to new armies.

"Right Sir!" Seras said standing tall saluting me, she walk up to us, now that she was more out of the shadows the men could see her and saw that her arm was replace with red/black flames, they look at her horrified.

"Where's her arm?" Louis ask pointing at her flames.

"Do you want to see how I lost it?" Seras ask smiling, she grabbed a machette that was attach to one of the soldiers belts, she used her flames arm to put it up to her good arm and slice up, her arm and blood flying around her, a smile still on her face. The men had wide eyes and their mouths hanging open, she now had flames coming out of her shoulder.

"Seras enough! I don't need you to scare them off." I said glaring at her. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes." Seras said no longer smiling.

"How many since the war?" I ask.

"Three." Seras said.

"We're not starting this problem over again, go drink some blood, next time I see you you better have both of your arms!" I yelled while she walk out saying 'Yes Master'. I turned back to Louis.

"Welcome to Hellsing." I said.

...

Two months have gone by and a month had gone by since I've been dating Louis. Louis was a strong powerful soldier and I respect him. He was two years older then me and he joined the army when he was eighteen. I don't know how long this relationship will go on for but for now it's taking my mind off somethings. Charlie, the new butler that I hired, came in with my tea. Charlie is forty-six and was nothing like Walter, Charlie had back problems and he didn't get work done fast enough like Walter, Seras would have to help him with some things but she was okay with that. He set the cup of tea down in front of me while moaning from the pain in his back, I sip on my tea.

Later that night I went to bed, I was fine until around midnight, I became very sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet a few moments later Seras materalizing sensing that something wrong with me, she held my hair back while I did my business. When it finally ended I flush the toiled and laid down on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong Master?" Seras ask.

"I don't know. I just got sick to my stomach." I said looking up at her, she was a bit blurry I didn't have my glasses on. "Help me to my bed Seras." Seras help me off the floor then lead me back to my bed, I laid down slowly not wanting to move to fast.

"Do you want a bucket?" Seras ask.

"No, I think that I'm okay." I said. I slept for another hour until I ran back to the bathroom and threw up once again.

Seras would not stop bugging me about this the entire day until I finally agreed to go see a doctor, when I did he just told me that I needed to eat healthier because I was pregnant.

* * *

**2037- 25 years later.**

**Sir Integra Age: 55. Meredith Age: 25. Louis Age: 57. **

I sat at my desk smoking a cigar, Meredith off somewhere in the library learning more about the Hellsings and vampires. Seras has not stop talking about Master, every day I tell her that he's not coming back but she didn't listen she just kept it up which just made me upset. Charlie came in, white hair poofing out the side, he slowly made his way over, why doesn't he just retire, the man is like sixty something and he keeps going. The tea cup rattled on the saucer as he slowly put it in front of me, annoyed by the noise and him I quickly grabbed the tea cup and set it down on my desk.

"Thank you Charlie." I said trying to be polite.

"You're q-q-quite welc*cough*ome Sir Integra." Charlie said wheezing a bit.

"You can go rest now Charlie, I don't need you for anything else." I said going back to my papers.

"Thank you Sir Integra." Charlie said as he was making his way to the door I look back up at him.

"Charlie, do you know where Miss. Victoria is?" I ask, he turned around his shoulders and back shaking as he squinted at me.

"Who?" Charlie ask. I huff irritated.

"Miss. Victoria." I said a bit louder.

"Oh! Miss. Vicky. I beilieve she's in the basement with all the weird marks on it." Charlie said. Charlie always called Seras 'Miss. Vicky' no one knew if it's a nick name or if he thought that that was her real name but no one corrected him so he kept saying it that way. I thought about what he said quickly realizing that he meant Alucard's chambers, she went there often to sit in his throne or coffin.

"Thank you Charlie." I said. I stood up and walk past Charlie in two steps, I walk to the basement and into Alucard's chambers. It was dark only one candle lit, on the far right was Alucard's coffin with a little cement block with red markings and a pentagram lying on top, in the middle of the room was his throne and his fledging sitting in it. A smile crept onto Seras face, she didn't look up at me.

"Yes Master? What do you need?" Seras ask.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask angry.

"Waiting." Seras said.

"For?" I ask.

"You know what." Seras said looking up at me and then looking at his coffin. "The sense is getting stronger, I feel him more, he's coming soon."

"You've been saying that for years, he isn't coming Seras." I said as she look back at me.

"This time I'm serious, it's a lot stronger." Seras said.

"I don't have time for this. Gather your men your going on a mission. There was a attack on in London, some people missing three found dead." I said.

"Scum vampires." Seras muttered to herself looking at the black coffin.

"Gather your men! Get going!" I said, she stood up with wide eyes.

"Yes Sir!" Seras saluted me and then ran out, I look around the empty chambers and then left.

...

Seras and her men had left an hour ago, I went to the library to talk with Meredith, she was reading a book about the seal/bond between Master and Servant. I explained to her about Alucard and me and told her about the markings, what each symbol means. Charlie came rushing in for once, he look pale and out of breath.

"What is it Charlie?" I ask as Meredith look at him with angry blue eyes.

"Captian Wallis." Charlie said. I look at him horrified, I got up and ran to my office, Seras was there holding Louis up, a puddle of blood around them, I grabbed Louis.

"Louis!" I said scared, he look up at me with a weak smile. "What happened Seras?!"

"We were attack. Louis and some of our men went around to trap the vampire but the vampire had back up and attack us. I couldn't do anything by the time I realized that there was more then one vampire they got Louis." Seras said blood tears running down her face.

"It's...alright, I'm...fine." Louis said breathing heavily with a weak smile still plastered on his face, I had tears in my eyes, Meredith was at the door tears in her eyes also. I help him lay down on the floor, I look up at Meredith.

"Go get help fast!" I said.

"I'm...fi..." Louis said but didn't finish his sentence, his head fell to the side and air escape from his mouth, I look at him, he wasn't breathing or doing anything, he was dead.

"Louis no." I said looking at my dead mate. I brush the side of his face, I then look at Seras angry. I stood up and with my blood soak hand I slap her, her head snap to the side, a few seconds went by and she look up at me. Blood tears in her eyes and a bloody hand print on the side of her face.

"I'm sorry Master." Seras said then left.

* * *

**2042- 5 years later. A day after the return of Alucard.**

**Sir Integra Age: 60. Sir Meredith Age: 30.**

I walk to Master's door silently, he went to bed after drinking Sir Integra's blood and hasn't been out of his room since, I poke my head into his chambers. He was nowhere in sight, I look at his coffin and smiled, he must still be asleep, I walk in and closed the door silently behind me trying not to disturb him. I put the blood pack that I brought him down on his small table next to his throne, I told Sir Integra for years that he would return but she didn't believe me. I smiled, a small giggle escaping, my Master has returned!

**Seras? **My Master's voice came into my mind, he had awoken from his slumber.

**Master? I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. **I said looking down on his coffin.

**What are you doing in here? **Alucard ask.

**I brought you a blood pack. You must be really thirsty. **I said.

**Starving. **Alucard said I could tell that he had a grin on his face. **But I don't want a blood pack. **

**What do you want then Master?** I ask confused. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I shivered scared knowing exactly who it is, I went to turn around but he held me so I couldn't move.

**You. **Alucard said his lips brushing against the skin on my neck, I grip his hand that was holding my neck.

**Master? **I said a bit scared. There was no reply, he then pierce me with his fangs, the pain coming but soon died. **Master.**

**Your blood is still pure. You're still pure. **Alucard said tasting my virgin blood.

**Yes Master. **I said blushing not wanting to talk about this. He brought his fangs out but didn't let go of me. **I miss you Master.** There were a few moments of silence.

**Seras. **Alucard said. **I have miss many things. My chambers, the moon, blood, and you Seras. **My eyes widened, was Master serious? Did he actually miss me? Was he teasing me? Master.

**Please don't leave again Master. **I said. Alucard turned me around so I was facing him, he look down at me with crimson eyes that I haven't seen in thirty years.

**No. I won't leave you again. **Alucard said he then kiss me on the lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I will have maybe one or two more chapters on the past. BTW I'm not going to make this one all sexual but I'm saying that after he kisses her they do Do It, thus making Marcella. I hope that you enjoyed please review if you like this chapter.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is the second chapter for the past. Sorry if the last chapter was bad and that Sir Integra and/or Alucard was OOC. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**2044- Two years later. Marcella Age: 2. Sir Integra Age: 62. Sir Meredith Age: 32.**

I poke my head in, daddy was in his throne his eyes closed, I just snuck out of bed where mommy was, I didn't know why she didn't share a coffin with daddy. I grip Bones, my stuff animal that was a black wolf. I crawled over to him, then the talk with daddy came to my mind, daddy hated it when I crawled around and wanted me to stand like a normal person. I struggled to my feet when I finally got my balance I slowly made my way to daddy. I put my hands on his knees and look up at him, he opened his eyes and look around and then look down at me.

"Marcella?" Father said, he pick me up and put me on his lap. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed. The sun is out little one."

"I know but I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Did Seras send you over?" Father ask.

"No, mommy's asleep." I said looking down at Bones and played with his ears. "Daddy will you tell me a story?" Usually father would have been angry if I called him 'daddy' but he just look at me and grinned.

"Do you want to hear the one about the Princess?" Father teased me I look at him and giggled.

"No." I said grinning. "The one about Vlad." Father had a bigger grin on his face.

"Are you sure that Seras is asleep?" Father ask, he wasn't allowed to tell me these stories mother thought that it was too scary for me but I didn't find them scary at all, I loved them.

"Yes." I said eager to get to the story.

"Alright. Back in the 1400's in Romania I was the most feared. People would shudder when hearing my name, which was Vlad Tepes but most knew me as Vlad the Impaler." I hugged Bones and look up at father happily.

"How many did you impale father?" I ask, I always ask these questions when he told the story, he didn't get angry with me when I ask these questions he just grinned more everytime I ask them.

"Just about 20,000 people and more." Father said.

* * *

I woke up yawning, I look to my side and saw that Marcella wasn't there, I look around she was no where in the coffin. I press the button and the top of the coffin came up, I look around the room but she wasn't in it.

"Marcella?!" I yelled for her. I ran out into the hall and look around. "Marcella?!" Oh god I hope that she didn't run outside to play! I told her a million times that she couldn't go out there with out Alucard or me, I told her not to get out of the coffin when it was morning but she didn't listen. I ran up the stairs and out the front door. The grounds were empty but I ran over to the forest and used my third eyes to look for her, I listened but couldn't hear her. Where is she?! Maybe I should tell Alucard, he could help me look for her. I ran back to the basement, I stop at his door, I waited a few seconds and then burst in. "Alucard."

The room was empty, his hat resting on the seat of the chair, his glasses on the table next to his throne, I look around again to make sure but saw that no one was there. I walk over to his coffin.

"Alucard." I said, I opened the coffin not being able to wait any longer. Alucard laid there next to him in his arms was Marcella holding Bones. Her eyes opened and she look up at me.

"Mommy!" Marcella said happy, she jump up and hugged me, I held her and then look back at Alucard, his eyes were open now and looking at me with a grin.

"Why did you leave the coffin?" I ask Marcella looking down at her.

"I couldn't sleep so daddy told me one of his stories to help me sleep." Marcella said innocently. I look back down at Alucard angry, he chuckled.

"I thought that I told you not to tell her those stories." I said.

"The last time I check you were my fledging and she was my daughter." Alucard said standing up and looking down at me.

"I'm no longer your fledging, you changed that the day after your return remember?" I said.

"How could I forget." Alucard said caressing my cheek and then putting a hand on the top of Marcella's head. Alucard leaned in and kiss me, we heard Marcella giggle.

"Why don't you and daddy share a coffin? I want my own coffin!" Marcella said a bit angry.

"Done, you have your own coffin." Alucard said petting her hair and then Marcella ran out of the room laughing about her new coffin. I watch after her and then up at Alucard.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask.

"You know where." Alucard said getting closer to me. It's not that I didn't want to share a coffin with Alucard it's just that I didn't want Marcella to spend her first time in a coffin and be alone. I want her to have someone there when she needs someone. I remember when I first spent my time in a coffin, I didn't like it, the small space and having to sleep in a coffin for the rest of my life, I thought that Marcella would feel the same but she didn't. Marcella enjoyed it and wanted her own. I still can't believe how fast Marcella grew and how smart she is, I wander if other two year olds are like this, is it different for vampires, do they grow faster and learn faster?

"I'm going to feed Marcella. She can't reach the blood packs." I said quickly wanting to get out of him embrace, I ran out of the room, I heard Alucard chuckle behind me, he followed me to my old room. I walk in and saw Marcella on the table drinking the blood packs happily, her feet kicking in the air, Alucard walk in and look at her and chuckled more looking at me. "Marcella, how did you get up there?"

"I climbed up." Marcella said confused about the question.

"How?" I ask going over to her, she rolled her eyes and jump off the table, she brought the blood pack up I held it for her. Marcella brought her hands out in front of her and long black nails came out, she climbed up the table leg and sat on the top. She then jump back down and stood before us, this time black shadows came out and she used them to raise her into the air and put herself down on the table.

"That's how." Marcella said a shadow grabbing the blood pack that was in my hand and started sipping on it again. I just stared at her, surprised and shock and angry. It took me forever to learn these powers/tricks, she's only two and learned in a few days by herself. "Is there something wrong?" She ask innocent.

"No. I'm proud of you." I muttered under my breath happy that she learned them but didn't want her to use them all the time. "I'm going to go talk with Sir Integra." I walk out of the room, Alucard still chuckling at the situation.

* * *

**2046- Two years later. Marcella Age: 4. Sir Integra Age: 64. Sir Meredith Age: 34.**

I knock on Sir Integra's door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I opened the door having to stand on my tip toes to reach the door knob. The door swung open, Sir Integra was sitting at her desk smoking a cigar, Princess Meredith standing next to her with her arms cross. I call her Princess Meredith because she is snobby to me and is treated like a Princess. Father and mother were standing in front of Sir Integra's desk they look at me when I walk in, I turned around and closed the door. "What do you need Marcella?"

"I'm thirsty but I can't reach the lock on the fridge." I said looking up at Sir Integra. Mother kneeled down so we were eye level.

"You already had three tonight." Mother said surprised that I'm still thirsty.

"I know but I'm still thirsty." I said knowing mother won't allow it, I look up at father for help giving him big crimson eyes and showing my small fangs, once in awhile it work to get what I want. Father chuckled and shook his head, I became angry but didn't say anything, looking back up and I waited to see what Sir Integra would say, she stared at me.

"Seras don't give her any more tonight, we have to save the blood packs." Sir Integra said I glared at her but soon stop now wanting to upset her.

"Yes Sir Integra." I said looking at the floor.

"Meredith go walk her back to the basement, I need to talk to Alucard and Seras about their mission." Sir Integra said, Meredith grunted angry.

"Why, can't I have Thomas to do it?" Meredith ask, Thomas was the new butler he came before I was born after Charlie died of a heart attack, I look at her angry.

"No, now go!" Sir Integra said looking at her angry for being so childish. Meredith grunted once again angry and then stomp over to me, she took my hand but I pulled away hissing at her getting into attack position. She stared at me for few seconds then walk out of the room, I look up at Sir Integra.

"Bye." I said running after Meredith. I caught up to her, her fist were clench and she gritted her teeth I walk behind her smirking.

"Can't believe I have to walk a demon to the dugeon." Meredith said. "I should be taking over Hellsing now not her."

"Excuse me but Sir Integra is a strong powerful woman something you will never be. You don't deserve to take over Hellsing." I said still grinning. Meredith turned around angry.

"What did you say you little demon!" Meredith yelled.

"What are you talking about? Are you referring to the part about you will never be strong and powerful like Sir Integra? Or the part that you don't deserve taking over Hellsing?" I ask.

"Burn in hell demon!" Meredith yelled. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the basement, I hiss and bit her hand, she pulled away and yelled. I ran back to Sir Integra's office with Meredith chasing after me, I ran in but before I could do anything Meredith attack me bringing both of us down. "You little..." She look up, Alucard eyes like Hell, his teeth showing, Meredith let go of me and back away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sir Integra ask sitting up and slamming her hands down on the table.

"Meredith doesn't want you to rule Hellsing, she thinks that she should be ruling Hellsing so I bit her." I said quickly realizing my mistake and looking down at the floor.

"You bit her?" Sir Integra ask walking over to Meredith and examining her hand that I bit.

"Marcella!" Mother yelled looking down at me angry.

"I'm sorry but she grabbed me and I didn't want to be grabbed so I bit her." I said looking up at her with sad blue eyes.

"Is this true Meredith? You want me out of the way so you can rule Hellsing?" Sir Integra ask.

"Not out of the way but yes." Meredith said.

"We need to have a talk." Sir Integra said gripping her wrist. "You know your mission get to it."

"Yes Master." Father said grinning.

"Yes Sir Integra." Mother said saluting her, she pick me up and we walk out of the room. "We also need to have a talk."

"But I didn't do anything." I said.

"You can't bite people just because you don't want to be touch." Mother said.

"But..." I said but mother cut me off.

"No buts. Don't do that." Mother said.

**At least I got to taste her virgin blood. **I thought to myself father's dark laughter came into my mind, I peek over mother's shoulder and saw him staring at me with a grin on his face, I grinned back.

**I can hear you. You always seem to forget that I can enter your mind. **Mother said in my head. I look at her upset.

**Sorry. **I said. Mother walk into my room and set me down on the coffin bed.

"Lets get you ready for bed." Mother said.

"What?!" I said. "But it's still night."

"You're going to bed early tonight for attacking your future Master." Mother said taking out my night gown and walking back over to me.

"She had it coming." I said my eyes a dark crimson from anger.

"Watch it young lady." Mother said pulling off my shirt and pants and then sliding the night gown over my head. "Now get into bed."

"I don't want to." I said and then looking at father for some help again.

"Though I find this all amusing I agree, you shouldn't attack your future Master." Father said.

"Come on get into bed, we need to go on a mission." Mother said, I crawled over to the pillow and got under the covers.

"She's not my Master yet." I muttered under my breath but knew that they heard it.

"Goodnight darling." Mother said kissing me on my forehead.

"Night." I said angry crossing my arms and looking at the lid of the coffin.

"Goodnight Marcella." Father said grinning at me.

"Night father." I said, I push the button and the coffin lid came down.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the first floor, in the middle of the foyer was a body that wasn't facing me, I walk up a bit scared, it look like Thomas. I walk around the body and look at the corpse's face, it was Thomas, his eyes lifeless, I bent down and shook him but he didn't do anything. I could sense that he was dead but had to make sure, I got up and look around, the Hellsing manor was very quiet, moonlight shone in, I tried my best to hear something but couldn't. I ran up the stairs and ran into Sir Integra's office, her head lying on the desk, one arm next to her head while the other fell to her side, I walk over to her. Blood creeping out of the corner of her mouth her eyes also lifeless. What was happening? Why is everybody dead?

"Sir Integra!" I yelled hoping that it was joke or she was just asleep. I shook her dead body but nothing happened. Blood tears came to my eyes and my eyes turned blue. "Please Sir Integra! Please wake up!" I ran out wiping the tears away, I ran to the training room where I usually watch mother train with the soldiers but when I got there I saw that all the soldiers were lying around also dead. I didn't even bother to go in and check already knowing that they were dead. Where is mother and father?!

**Mother! Father! **I said in my mind hoping that they will recieve it but nobody replied. I ran around looking for them but couldn't find them anywhere, I ran outside and saw that the grounds weren't empty. In the middle lying on her back was a blonde and off to the far left lying on his back was a dark hair man in red. I ran over to the blonde hoping that it wasn't mother but it was. More blood tears came to my eyes, mothers eyes were no longer crimson they were grey, she had no expression on her face and she didn't move. I shook her.

"Mommy!" I yelled at her, she didn't reply I laid my head on her chest, letting my tears fell I mourned for a few minutes. Father! I forgot, I turned my head and look at his body, maybe I still have someone. I slowly walk over to his body but soon saw that he was the same as mother, his eyes grey and wasn't alive. I fell to my side, I look at him for few seconds and then burst out crying covering my face and bringing my legs up so I could ball up more.

* * *

I quickly sat up in bed, blood tears and blue eyes, I hugged Bones to me.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself, I thought about it for a second. "Was it a dream?" I press the button and the lid came up I jump out of my coffin bed and look around. It was quiet and I could sense no one in the chambers, I was alone down here, I hugged Boned tighter to me blood tears falling on to his head, I wipe them off. "Sorry Bones."

I closed my eyes and focus on mother and father, I was soon in mother's mind she was outside somewhere in London near some woods. I demateralized and appeared before her, she look at me surprised, I look at her happily glad that she was alive.

"Marcella what are you doing here? I'm on a mission, it's dangerous here." Mother said, father walk up behind her.

"I destroyed the other vampire we just need to get the other one." Father said and then saw me.

"What's wrong?" Mother ask.

"I had a bad dream." I said under my breath still scared that it might come true. I was then pick up and was held tightly to someone, I turned my head to see some punk vampire staring at my parents. My eyes turned a dark crimson, I hiss and turned in his grip, he look at me scared and I buried my fangs into his neck. He screamed and let me go grabbing his neck and falling to his knees, my night gown was blood soak, my eyes turned back to blue and I look back up at mother and father blood tears running down my face. "I dreamt that you died."

"Oh sweetie." Mother said bending down and holding her arms out a sign that I should come to her, she hugged me, father walk past us and shoved his hand into the punk vampire's chest. Blood squirted every where, I look around, I pulled out of her arms and started laughing. I ran around the dieing vampires body as he was turning into ash, I grabbed some of the ash and while I ran I let it fly away. I held Bones' paw in my hand swinging him back and forth as the vampire turned to ash and was gone. Mother look down at me concerned and father chuckled at my happiness.

* * *

**2047- 1 year later. A few days after Marcella had conquered the Hell Hound trick. Marcella Age: 5. Sir Integra Age: 65. Sir Meredith Age: 35.**

I look at the ant on the ground, I was lying in the grass, the moon was the only light I had but I didn't need it for I can see in the dark. I focus on the ant.

**Crawl onto my hand. **I said into his mind, he just went around in a circle. **Now! Crawl into my hand. **The ant did everything else but do what I wanted it to do. I told him to carry a crumb he would crawl into my hand. I told him to crawl into my hand he would walk everywhere but into my hand. I would tell him to crawl to his left he would sit there and do nothing. I grunted furious that I can't do this trick. I am suppose to be a powerful vampire but I can't even tell an any what to do. **Crawl into my hand! **He didn't do anything.

"What are you doing?" Mother ask walking up towards me, just for fun I crush the any with my thumb.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh. Well your father and I are going on a mission, I'm not sure when we will be back but please behave youself." Mother said.

"Of course mother." I said smiling up at her.

"Good, love you bye." Mother said I got up and hugged her.

"Bye." I said and then laid back down on the grass, soon a small spider crawled over to me.

**Crawl into my hand. **I told her.

...

After an hour of telling a stupid spider to do this and that I finally got it to do something I wanted.

**Spin a web. **I said. It didn't do it. I grunted once again in anger, one more time. I focus on the small spider and went into its tiny mind, seeing what it saw. **Crawl...into my hand. **I made the spider want to listen to me, the spider started crawling up into my hand and stop when it was in the middle of my palm. I stood up grinning, I then closed my hand and clench it, reopening my hand I saw the spider dead.

"Finally!" I said. Now I don't know how long mother and father will be gone. Mother told me to behave myself which means listen to Sir Integra, well I won't be misbehaving myself if she did what she wanted. I walk back into the Hellsing Manor. Father always told me to practice, I shouldn't disobey him, I grinned. This is going to be fun. A maid came out of the kitchen she was about to walk up the stairs when I snuck into her mind.

**Give me blood. **I said. She slowly turned around and started walking over to me, she held out her wrist. **No! A blood pack! **I push her arm away, she turned to the kitchen and walk in, I look around, I walk upstairs to the training room where all the soldiers were, I guess mother and father didn't need them for this mission. The soldiers were laughing and talking when I walk in, they look down at me and smiled.

"Hello Mary." one said.

"What's up?" another one said.

"Nothing." I said I like them they were always nice to me but sometimes they disappoint me when they show weakness. I walk in and over to them. I wanted to watch a scary movie but mother never wanted me to, Sir Integra had to put a lock on the movie cabinet because one night I snuck a movie out and watch one and I was so scared that I couldn't sleep for a week. The only ones that have a key to the movie cabinet were the adults. "Can I have the key to the movie cabinet?" I ask putting my hand out, they laugh at me.

"Sorry but no." the captain said ruffling my hair.

"But I want to watch a movie." I said his hand leaving my head.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to do this." the captain said.

"Fine." I said.

**Give me the key to the movie cabinet. **I said into his mind. The captain then pulled the key off his neck and put it in my hand.

"Captain what are you doing?" one soldier ask.

"Do you any of you want to watch a movie with me?" I ask looking around.

"You need to give that back." One soldier said.

**Someone watch the movie with me! **I demanded since the captain was already under my spell he followed me out of the room, the maid came and gave me my blood pack I took it and sip on it while the captain got the movie started. The movie was the Hills have eyes, mother said this was the all time movie that I should not watch but I wanted to see it. After awhile I was gripping the captain's arm and shoved my face into his chest, I heard the woman scream, I peek but quickly look away. This movie was just horrible, I was terrified, loving it, and hating it. I wanted it to end but I wanted it to keep going, see more blood and violence. Those people in the hills were freaks. I hated them but also hated the humans.

Sir Integra came down after I screamed for the fourth time, she saw what I was watching and quickly turned on the lights and turned the movie off. I look up at her scaried, she was furious.

"Who even bought this movie?" Sir Integra demanded but nobody answered. "Captain! What the hell were you thinking letting her watch this movie?!" The captain didn't do anything. "Captain!" Sir Integra walk around the couch and stood in front of us, she saw that he was under a spell. "Marcella!"

I snap my fingers, the smile disappeared from his face and he look around confused.

"Where am I?" the captain ask.

"You're in the living room, go upstairs and get some rest. Marcella give him back the key." Sir Integra said, I handed him the key and he left, I was still scared and shivered. "Your parents are coming home and I'm telling them about your behavior."

"No!" I said jumping off the couch, my eyes blue from being scared and now scared about what my father might do. I quickly snuck into her mind.

**You will not tell them, you will forget about it. Go back to your office. **I said into her mind, she smiled and walk back to her office muttering.

"I won't tell them. I will forget about it. Go back to my office." I sat back down on the couch afraid that I will be grabbed by one of those things if I didn't stay on the couch. A few minutes later mother and father materalized in the foyer behind me.

"Marcella is that you?" Mother ask, I step away from the safety of the couch and walk over to them.

"Yes." I said.

"What were you doing in there?" Mother ask looking at the TV and then down at me.

"Nothing just thinking." I said blocking my mind from theirs.

"I'm going to report the mission to Sir Integra." Mother said and walk up the steps, I walk to the basement and into my room my father followed me grinning.

"How was the mission?" I ask.

"The usual, some punk vampire." Father said.

"How many this time?" I ask.

"Three." Father said. "They were all split up so it took forever to find each one in London."

"Oh." I said looking at the floor.

"Marcella!" Mother yelled through the manor, father and me look around, him grinning wickedly and me scared for my life. Mother materalized in front of me, grabbed my arm, and demateralized. We were in Sir Integra's office, Sir Integra sitting at her desk happy and in a daze, mother pointed at her while father showed up behind us staring at his Master. "What did you do?!"

"I...I'm controlling her mind." I said looking at the floor.

"Well fix it!" Mother said glaring at me. I snap my fingers once again and Sir Integra was angry, she stared at me with cold blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra." I said looking away from her.

"Seras, Alucard. We need to talk about what your daughter did while you were gone. There is one thing I'm ordering you two do, keep her on a shorter leash. Marcella decided to use her new power to get what she wants. She controlled the captain's and my mind. She had the captain give her the movie cabinet key so she could watch the Hills have eyes. She used me so I wouldn't tell you." Sir Integra said.

"I also controlled a maid to get me some blood." I said.

"Which one?" Sir Integra ask.

"Millie." I said.

"You will fix her and apologize. I'll leave your punishment with Alucard. Seras' punishments aren't working. Maybe you just need more of a firm hand. Alucard take care of your daughter." Sir Integra said.

"Yes Master." Father said bowing slightly, he pick me up and walk me out of the room. We first fix Millie and I apologized and then father took me to his chambers.

"What is my punishment?" I ask after a long moment of silence.

"Since you think that you are so brilliant with these new powers of yours why don't you try to attack me. Simple task try to get the hat off of my head." Father said.

"That's it?" I ask.

"That's it." Father said. I use my shadows and use them to go around him and attack him but his shadows also came out and block mine, one hitting me in the stomach and sent me flying back hitting the wall. I got back up and focus on his mind, but he just block it, I push and push trying to loosen the block but it didn't budge. I brought my nails out and used my vampiric speed so I was in front of him, I slice at his stomach, arms, and legs. Father just push me off and I fell to the floor before his feet, I turned into my Hell hound and attack him. I bit on his ankle but he kick me off. I clawed at his face but he just heal, I would try to bite at his hat but he would dodge me.

I fell to the ground tired, I was breathing heavily, and I just wanted to sleep. I got back up in my human form and look at him, in anger more shadows came out and formed my small demon dog with red eyes all over his head. I sent the dog after him but father's shadows formed his larger demon dog and attack my demon dog. I soon had to bring my demon dog back it was injured and needed to heal. There was one other spell I have but I haven't used it since I was three, but this won't end until I get that hat. Once again using my vampiric speed I was behind him, I kick the back of his knee so he had to come down and I put my hand on the back of his head as he grabbed my hand and flip me over him. We both fell to our sides, me from the flip him from being powerless. I stood back up and grinned, I grabbed his hat and waved it in his face.

I put the hat on and walk away grinning, a few minutes later father came in and got his hat back, I look at him shock, my powerless trick never failed me. Dam powerful vampire!

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is chapter 3 for the past. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**2048- 1 year later. Marcella Age: 6. Sir Ingtegra Age: 66. Meredith Age: 36.**

I press the button, the coffin lide rose and I sat up tired, it took me a few minutes to open my eyes. I moved my legs to the side of the bed and look around. I saw the blood pack in the ice bucket resting on the table, I grunted not wanting to move from my warm bed. I slip a shadow out and it slithered to the table grabbing the blood pack, my shadow came back and held it in front of me. I felt as if it was teasing me in away, I grabbed it and without caring I sunk my fangs into the plastic, blood leaking into my mouth. Mother charged into the room and look at me.

"Did you just get up?" Mother ask taking out my clothes for the night.

"Yes. When did the sun go down?" I ask throwing the blood pack down, mother walk over to me and pick up my blood pack throwing it down on the table and then help me get dress.

"An hour ago. Your father and I have a mission so we're going to be gone for awhile. You know the rules. No mind control, no powerless tricks, no Hell hound, and no extra blood unless Sir Integra says you can have some." Mother said.

"Yes mother." I said shaking my head not really caring. I jump down off the coffin bed when mother was finish tying my shoes.

"Alright love you goodbye. Behave." Mother said kissing the top of my head and leaving the room to demateralize away with father. I walk out of the room and up the stairs I stood on the first floor looking around for someone but there was nobody. What can I do? Today was going to boring, I could just feel it. i huff and walk to the library, the library was huge, there were giant book shelves everywhere, there was a second floor that lead to more bookshelves. There were all kind of books, horror, romance, non-fiction, science fiction. I walk over to the non-fiction most was either vampires or wars, I grabbed a vampire book that was by some human that didn't matter to me.

I walk over to a table that was in the middle of the room, at the end of the table was a small green lamp, I sat down next to it and opened my book. Chapter 1 the vampires. I read through the book slowly, having to stop a few moments to work out long words or having to look up different words in the dictionary. I was in the middle of the book when I the silence was broken.

"What are you reading?" Sir Integra ask, I jump, I guess that I was too absorbed in the book that I didn't sense or hear her.

"Human or Vampire." I said showing her the title of the book.

"Ah. Yes. I read that when I was...ten." Sir Integra said sitting down next to me while taking a puff of her cigar.

"Why do you smoke? It's bad for you." I said looking back down at my book to finish the sentence that I didn't get to finish.

"Helps me. Takes my mind off things, also helps with the stress." Sir Integra said observing her cigar and then taking a puff.

"There's other ways." I said we were silent for a long time.

"Would you like to accompany me back to my office?" Sir Integra ask standing up and looking down at me.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders, closing my book, and putting it under my arm. I stood up and followed after Sir Integra, I stood at her side as she stop to talk to somebody or examine something. Finally we made it to her office, she sat behind her desk, using my shadows I got on top of her desk sitting in the front on the edge. I went back to reading my book as she work on some papers. Thomas walk in an hour later with a cup of tea, he look at me and then left the room, a few minutes later he came back and gave me a blood pack.

"Thank you Thomas." I said really happy that I was given more blood, I opened the top and started drinking as if I haven't been fed for weeks. Sir Integra didn't pay any attention to me she was use to me acting this way towards blood, she just sip on her tea and focus on her work.

"You're quite welcome miss." Thomas said, he then left. I finish my blood pack and the last few pages of my book, I set the empty blood pack down on the book and set that down on the desk next to me. I kick my feet not making any noise to bother Sir Integra, I look around. She had a book shelf, some portraits hanging up on the wall, I also realized how dark it was in her office, but it wasn't to dark the moon was shining in. I turned around and look at Sir Integra, she was bent over writing down on her paper, a cigar hanging out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to read what she was writing.

"Nothing." Sir Integra said, I grinned at her, this was my chance though I will regret it later.

"It doesn't look like you're doing nothing." I teased her. When I had the oppurtunity to tease her I took it, but later I think back about it and I'm angry wiht myself for bothering her.

"Well I'm working." Sir Integra said showing no sign of irritation, she must be use to father.

"Working on what?" I ask she slammed her hand down on the table, maybe she wasn't use to it, I thought to myself while staring at her with wide eyes.

"Marcella!" Sir Integra said looking at me with angry blue eyes.

"Sorry Sir Integra." I said looking down. Sir Integra put out her cigar, threw down her pen, and leaned back in her chair while rubbing her hands on her face.

"It's okay Marcella." Sir Integra said calming down. "Maybe I should take a break." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"What do you want to do?" I ask jumping down and facing her excited.

"Lets take a walk." Sir Integra said standing up and following me as I ran out into the hallway and waiting for her. When she walk out to my side, I grabbed her hand and she lead us down the stair and out the front door. I let go of her hand for I knew she didn't really like it, I walk by her side as we walk through the front grounds, I look up at the giant full moon, it was beautiful.

"Sir Integra, may I ask you something?" I ask looking up at her.

"Yes." Sir Integra said no looking at me.

"Why does Meredith hate me?" I ask, I've been asking myself that question for a long time but I just never asked.

"She doesn't hate you, kind of. It's mostly envy." Sir Integra said the smile disappearing from her face.

"Envy?" I said surprised.

"Envy is when..." Sir Integra said but I interrupted her.

"I know what envy means. But why does she envy me?" I ask looking back up at the moon.

"Because you have a father, her father died and she's mad that you still have yours and will always have him. You don't ever have to worry about him dying." Sir Integra said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry about your lost." I said, I heard about Louis Wallis, I've seen pictures, but I never heard Sir Integra mention him, was she too sad to mention him?

"Thank you." Sir Integra said. After a long moment of silence it was broken. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes Sir Integra?" I ask looking up waiting for her question.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Sir Integra ask.

"No." I said never really having an interest in that game.

"Would you like to learn how to play?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes." I said maybe if I learn how I will like it.

"Come along then." Sir Integra said turning around and heading back towards the manor.

* * *

**2049- 1 year later. Marcella Age: 7. Sir Integra Age: 67. Meredith Age: 37.**

**Marcella, come to our chambers. **Father said in my head.

**Yes father. **I said setting down my book and standing up, I walk out of my room and down the hall to his, when I opened the door father was sitting in his throne with a grin on his face and mother was standing next to the door smiling. I look at the both of them, what was wrong with them? Why were they...well she so happy? It was normal seeing father grin like that but mother smiling with him. My eyes flickered to the both of them and then I closed the door.

"What's up?" I ask looking up at father.

"It's a surprise!" Mother said stepping a bit closer to me. I hated surprises. They were stupid and a waist of time, I could be reading my book right now, I rolled my eyes in irritation looking away from mother.

"How long is it going to take?" I ask after five minutes of just standing there while the two stared at me happily.

"I don't know." Mother said looking up at father confused. I walk over to their coffin and sat down on top of it, I cross my leg and held out my hand, my book appeared in my hand open, I started reading from it. As soon as I started reading from it someone walk in but I didn't pay any attention to them, father stood up and walk over to the guest.

"Miss. Victoria. Lord Alucard." Thomas said.

"Do you have it?" Father ask.

"Let's see!" Mother said excited but they didn't pay attention to her.

"Yes, I have it. It is the way you told me to have it. An explosive charge of pre blessed mercury. 13 inches long." Thomas said. What were they talking about? I look at my book for a few more seconds and then look up at them curious. They were crowded around the door looking into a box.

"Perfect." Father said showing his toothy grin, he look over at me and grinned. I got up and walk over to them, what were they looking at? The box was to high up and I couldn't see into it.

"Its name?" Mother ask looking at Thomas.

"The Black Rose." Thomas said closing the box. "Here you are Miss. Victoria." Thomas handed her the box, bowed slightly and then left the room smiling at me.

"The Black Rose?" I ask looking up at mother and father. Mother bent down and set the box down on the floor, she stood back up and look down at me smiling. I look at them for a moment and then down at the box, I got down on my knees and opened the box. In the middle was a black gun, silver letters on the side that said The Black Rose, I pick up and moved it side to side examining it. I look back up at mother and father curious. "Is this mine?"

"Yes." Mother said, father shook his head. I smiled up at them, I jump up and hugged mother, I look up at father and grinned at him.

"Can I go try it out? Please!" I said begging.

"Go." Mother said. I ran out of the room.

* * *

I watch as she ran out of the room with her new gun, I shook my head. At first when Alucard mention getting our daughter a gun I was against him. But some how he just snuck me over to his side agreeing to get her one. I don't know what came over me. But once we started planning it, I got really excited and couldn't wait to give it to her. I followed after our little one, she ran outside and shot at a tree, the bullet went all the way through she smiled. Alucard walk up behind me grinning while watching Marcella.

"You do know what this means." Alucard said.

"No. What?" I ask.

"She's going to kill her first vampire." Alucard said.

"She is not going on a mission. I allowed the gun, but going on a mission? She's seven." I said glaring at him.

"No, she's a vampire." Alucard said. "Its better if she learns now. You're just afraid that she might enjoy it. Like how you enjoyed tearing apart the Hellsing soldiers when the Valetine brothers attack." He whispered in my ear which gave me shivers up my spine. I already knew that he wasn't going to listen to me and take her out either way.

"Fine, but promise me she won't get hurt." I said, he didn't answer, he grinned at me and then look back at Marcella who had just shot a squirrel.

"She can handle herself." Alucard said after awhile.

* * *

Father walk out of Sir Integra's office and look down at me grinning, I look up at him and stood up. Father said that he had another surprise for me but he didn't say what and I really wanted to know. He grabbed my shoulder and demarteralized us to his chambers, mother was waiting there sitting in father's throne, she quickly got off when she was us.

"Are you coming Seras?" Father ask. She look at us for few seconds then took his hand that he held out to her, he once again demateralized us and we soon appeared outside an empty building. I look around.

"Where are we?" I ask looking back at the abandon building.

"London. A vampire is somewhere around here causing trouble." Father said.

"Vampire?" I said surprised. "Are we on a mission?"

"No, you are on a mission. We are here to observe." Father said.

"Oh." I said.

"Now go." Father said pushing me forwards, I stumbled and look back. My first mission and I wasn't going to have any help? I look in front of me, use my vampiric senses I said to myself. I closed my eyes and focus, I heard heavy breathing coming from inside, then footsteps running to another room, I opened my eyes. They were a dark crimson, a grin plastered on my face, I used my vampiric speed and ran into the building go up the two flights of stairs. I stop in front of the scum vampire, he look around scared and was about to keep walking when he saw me, he look at me with wide surprised eyes, and then burst out started laughing. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him, I was angry, I gritted my teeth, showing him my fangs, he just laugh at me some more, I shot him in the knee cap, he screamed in pain and fell to the floor grabbing his knee.

"You little bitch!" The scum vampire yelled, I grinned. "You fucking whore!"

"Burn in hell!" I said shooting him in the head, blood squirted out and painted my face with the crimson liquid, the vampire screamed more in pain, I walk over to him.

"God dammit! Fuck you! Oh! God!" The scum vampire said. I shoved my hand into his chest, twisting it, he look at me scared and then turned to ash.

"Fuck you." I muttered under my breath. I look around, father said that there was only one vampire, I demateralized and appeared in front of mother and father. Mother bent down and hugged me when she saw the blood on my face, father notice right away that it wasn't my blood and grinned at me, I look at him and then grinned back.

* * *

**2052- Three years later. Marcella Age: 10. Meredith Age: 40.**

I stood there staring at the ground as the priest spoke, I didn't pay attention, I was too sad to make out the words. A blood tear ran down my cheek, our beloved Sir Integra had pass away, she died last night, but she went peacefully, died in her sleep. Father hasn't said anything all day, he didn't even come to the funeral with mother and me, most of Hellsing was there and the Round Table. Mother cried as well, more then me. When the priest finish talking I threw my red rose down on her coffin, mother put her hands on my shoulder turning us around and walking away from friend. Thomas opened the car door for us and I slid in looking back at Sir Integra's grave.

...

When we got home Sir Meredith was there, she had attended the funeral but left early saying that she had work to do for her to be the new heir of Hellsing. I glared at her as she stood before mother and me, bloody bitch, I thought in my mind. Mother squeezed my shoulder lightly but soon loosened it to upset to lecture me. Mother took my hand and led me down to the basement back to father's chambers, she opened the door and lead me in. Father was sitting on his throned, a glass of blood in one hand, no grin, he was staring at the floor deep in thought.

**Why didn't father pay his respects? **I ask mother in her head, she look at me with sad eyes, father look down at me, hells fire in his eyes, he threw his glass down. The glass shattered into a million pieces and he stood up charging over to me. But when he was only a foot away with his hand raised in the air he stop himself, he stood that way for many minutes, towering over me with his hand raised, mother look at us frightened. Father pulled back, I stop cowering and stood up straighter with sad blue eyes and blood tears running down my face. Father demateralized, I look at mother, she look at me and then also demateralized, I stood alone in the chambers.

* * *

I materalized on the roof, Alucard was standing near the edge looking up at the moon, I walk over to him, I put a hand on his arm but he didn't show any reaction or expression. I stood by his side looking up at the moon also. He has known Integra since she was twelve, he was always there for her, I may not understand there relationship but I do know that they care for each other in odd way. I closed my eyes and slid my hand down off his arm but he grip it and raised it to his cheek, I look at him with no expression. Did he want me to comfort him? This wasn't like him, showing these emotions. Should I be worried about him? Alucard closed his eyes and held my hand to his cheek, he kiss my palm.

This wasn't like Alucard, it was nice but it also scared me. I know one thing, after this night I won't being seeing it ever again and I will not mention it or I will be punished. I brought my other hand up and around his neck, I brought him down and I hugged him, he didn't stop me. His eyes still closed he stayed that way, he put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him, I buried my face into his black hair. I will always be here for him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Hope that you like it! Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately, I've been catching up on my reading (Thank you Avenging Neko for the Seldom Sheen, it's one of the best that I've read). I'm going to have a new character his name is Michael and he is off of my first boyfriend, sadly we are no longer together. Here is chapter 12.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**2053 - 1 year later. Marcella Age: 11. Sir Meredith Age: 41**.

I walk out of the fridge sipping a blood pack, I don't know why I never thought about materalizing and using my portals to get more blood packs. It was still sunny out, people were going around working but didn't mind me, which was weird because people would avoid me, maybe it's because I'm Alucard's daughter, I don't know. The sun will be going down in a few minutes, then father and mother will awaken. I walk into the living room, plopping onto the couch I turned on the telly and started channel surfing. After many minutes of being alone and sipping on my blood the silence was broken.

"Vampire, what are you doing out of your room?" Sir Meredith said, I turned around and face her, she was smoking a cigar with her arms folded. I glared at her.

"I couldn't sleep so I came up to watch TV." I said hidding the blood pack from her.

"Well I don't want you wandering Hellsing in the morning, go back to your room and wait for dusk." Sir Meredith said.

"It is dusk." I said turning back to the TV and channel surfing again, ignoring her orders.

"I don't care damnit! Go now!" Sir Meredith said stomping her foot, I shut the TV off and threw the remote on the couch jumping off, I turned around and face her. My eyes turning a dark crimson, I bared my fangs, and hiss at her. "Go!" I look at my blood pack, I then tip it over, the crimson liquid fell onto the whitness of the couch, Sir Meredith look at me shock and then angry. "Alucard!"

"You called Master?" Father said appearing between us with a grin on his face, he look at me and then at Sir Meredith.

"Get your demon out of here! I don't want to see her for the rest of the day!" Sir Meredith said going towards the kitchen to get one of the butlers, I glared at her, a growl coming from me, I folded my arms. Father walk over to me and saw the mess on the couch.

"What did I tell you about waisting blood?" Father ask.

"You never told me that, you only told mother." I said looking up at him still angry. A creepy grin spread across his face, I look at him and then grinned also.

"Fine. What did I tell you about upsetting your future Master?" Father ask.

"She's not my Master and she will never be my Master." I said glaring at the kitchen door. Father grabbed my arm and demateralized us to his chambers, mother was just arising from her coffin with a yawn, she smiled at me and then saw that I was upset.

"What happened this time?" Mother ask closing her eyes.

"I spilled blood on the couch because Sir Meredith didn't want me wandering Hellsing in the morning. She ordered me to go back to my room, she's not my Master yet." I said sitting down in the coffin next to mother. I've been getting into alot of trouble with Sir Meredith after the death of Sir Integra, three or four times a week she would yell at me and then lock me up in the dungeon for a few hours. Mother and father isn't mad at me for having these outbursts with Sir Meredith, they understood. Mother was silent for a few seconds, then a giant smile came on her face and she put her hand down on my lap, I look up at her curious, my eyes going back to a light crimson.

"Lets do something together today! We haven't had any time alone with each other for a long time!" Mother said excited, I look at her for few seconds and then grinned.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said smiling.

"Alucard would you like to come?" Mother ask.

"No, you two can go." Father said going past us and sitting down on his throne.

"Alright. Lets go." Mother said standing up I followed after her, I hurried to her side.

"So what are we doing?" I ask looking up at her.

"Whatever you want." Mother said.

"Can we train? Go to London? Hang out? Listen to music..." I ask but was interrupted by laughing, I look up at my mother who was laughing.

"Whatever you like but one thing at a time." Mother said we walk outside, the moon was big and bright. "So what would you like to do first?"

"London." I said. Mother hook her arm with mine with a grin and we demateralized, we appeared in the middle of London.

"Would you like to try out a bakery shop that I use to go to when I was human?" Mother ask.

"But we can't eat. We can only have..." I said.

"Blood I know. But we could still try it." Mother said.

"Okay." I said my eyes turning blue from the excitement.

"It's around here somewhere." Mother said leading me down the street and around a corner. "There it is!" Mother ran us over to a small brick building, a blue sign all lite up that said Marie's Famous Bakery. We went through the door that rang after we walk inside, there were three small tables near the window, we sat down at one of the tables. "I use to come here twice a week." I look around.

"I like it." I muttered. An elder lady came up, a purple dress that came down to her ankles, she wore black boots, and a white apron that had flour and other ingriedents on it.

"May I help you dears?" The elder lady ask.

"Hello Robin, two kidney pies." Mother said looking up at the elder lady, the old woman look down at her confused but still had a smile on her face.

"Do I know you?" Robin ask.

"I knew your..." Mother said but stop herself. "I just saw your name tag." Robin look down at her name tag and smiled.

"Oh, yes! Of course. I'll be right out with your kidney pies." Robin said.

"Do you know her?" I ask once Robin was out of ear shot.

"I knew her mother, Marie. Robin was little then, I haven't been here for forty to forty-one years." Mother said looking around. "I'm glad Robin kept the place."

"Why the kidney pies? They sound gross." I said.

"I use to eat them with my father, it was one of our favorite dishes." Mother said looking down at me with a soft smile. "I'm glad that I can share it with my daughter."

"But we can't eat it." I said mother's smile left and she had a sad frown. Robin came out with two small pies and put them down in front of us.

"Enjoy." Robin said and then left to go to the back room and work.

"What happens when we eat regular food?" I ask picking up my fork and poking at the pie.

"I tried it once, it tasted horrible." Mother said also picking up her fork and poking at it.

"Maybe one bite." I said taking a small slice and putting it in my mouth, I got the taste of the kidney pie, it wasn't that bad but then an aweful taste came into my mouth and I spat the pie out.

"Told you." Mother said.

"I got a few seconds of the actual taste." I said wiping my tongue with a napkin trying to get the horrible taste out of my mouth.

"Really? How was it?" Mother ask leaning towards me.

"It wasn't bad." I said.

"I would love to eat this again." Mother said a blood tear trailing down her face after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry mom." I said putting my hand on hers and giving her a small smile, she smiled back wiping the tear away.

"I may not be able to enjoy the pie but I can enjoy our time together." Mother said. "I'll pay the bill, why don't you go wait outside."

"Sure." I said hoping off my chair and walking out the door that rang shortly after I walk out it. I waited outside, I look up at the sky but soon was interrupted by footsteps, I look to my left and saw an older boy. He was at least nineteen, black hair that came down to his shoulders, a snake bite on his right lower lip, brown eyes, and wore black. As he walk past me he look down at me and gave me a smile, I look up at him and smiled showing him my fangs, he showed me his and stop in front of me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said a bit nervous.

"I'm Michael." he said.

"I'm Marcella." I said. "I like your snake bite."

"Thanks." Michael said, I heard the bell ring behind me, mother was then standing in front of me, eyes a dark crimson, a growl coming from her.

"Get your punk ass out of here." Mother snarled. Michael stared at her, as he started walking again he look back down at me.

"Later." Michael said.

"Bye." I muttered slightly in a daze. Mother face me.

"Where to next?" Mother ask her eyes a lighter crimson and a smile on her face.

"Can we train now?" I ask.

"Alright." Mother said.

"Yes!" I said closing my eyes and jumping up into the air, I demateralized in my room, grabbed the Black Rose and one of my favorite cds, I materalized in the training room, mother was there with her Harkonnen. I put the cd in the stero, the music blared out, I dance to it, I then loaded my gun. "Are you allowed to use that inside the house?"

"Yeah, trust me I reck this room so many times but I learned to control it more." Mother said looking around and remembering everything that happened in the room. "You ready?"

"Hell yes." I said aiming my gun at her.

"Language." Mother said firing her weapon at me, I dodged them, my nails digging into the ceiling, I look down at her, my gun in my mouth. I drop landing on her shoulders, I put my gun up to her head and fired, she fell to the floor, blood leaking from her fresh wound and making a puddle. I jump up and down to the music, dancing around her body, I closed my eyes and a few seconds later I heard her weapon go off. I flew back and hit the wall, a giant hole on the left side of my chest, I look at it and then up at her with a smile.

"Stings." I said grinning and gritting my teeth from the wound. The wound healed and I look back up at her. "Now lets really fight!" I threw my gun to the side, my thumb, my index finger, and my middle finger pointing down while on my left hand my thumb, my index finger, and my middle finger pointed up. I brought my hands close together, only an inch or two apart. Shadows started coming out of me, the room turning black and centipedes crawling around on the floor, I laugh wickedly. Mother look at me, her eyes turning a dark crimson and a grin on her face, her red shadows came out of her.

"After you darling." Mother said throwing her harkonnen down on the floor, I brought my demon dog out and sent it after her. My demon dog bit into her shoulder, she bled, mother sent a shadow after me slicing off one of my legs. I grinned, falling to my side my demon dog coming with me, I was glad mother acts like a real vampire, I loved the points when she put her humanity to the side and showed me how to be a vampire. Shadows wrapped around my damaged leg and soon it was new again, I stood back up and sent shadows after mother. They wrap around her body squeezing her, she gritted her teeth in pain and then sent a shadow at me, it went straight through me like a knife.

I fell to my knees laughing, mother fell from my shadows grip, the room went back to normal, we brought our shadows back, my demon dog returning to its rightful place. I healed myself and stood up grinning at mother, her eyes a lighter crimson, she smiled at me. A black dog with eight red eyes ran in barking, he bit the back of mother's leg, mother screamed of fright and turned around, the dog bark at her twice and then ran out of the room. Mother chase after it screaming.

"Alucard!" Mother screamed. I laugh and ran after them.

* * *

**2055- Two years later. Marcella Age: 13. Meredith Age: 43.**

I knock on Sir Meredith's door.

"Enter." Sir Meredith said. I walk in, mother and father standing in front of the desk, they all look at me when I walk in, I closed the door behind me. I walk over to them and stood between mother and father.

"What did you need?" I ask folding my arms and looking at Sir Meredith, she look at me for a few seconds.

"The Hellsing army told me that they found you with the target the other day." Sir Meredith said.

"So?" I said.

"Wait what?" Mother ask surprised.

"Yesterday Marcella had a mission, kill ghouls, exterminate target, come home. Well Marcella ran off to find the target but she was gone for along time, after they killed all the ghouls they went looking for her. She was upstairs leaning against the wall hanging out with the target." Sir Meredith said.

"The scum vampire!" Father said more of a rhetorcal question.

"Yeah, he seemed cool, so we started talking. I still killed him though." I said turning around and heading towards the door, but somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to them. Father was standing over me, hells fire in his eyes, gritted teeth, and shadows coming out.

"My daughter talking with some punk vampire!" Father said.

"He wasn't a punk, he seemed cool." I said pulling away, my eyes turning a dark crimson.

"It was a mistake. This is the point where she is going to start to like boys and hang out with them. She did kill him." Mother said.

"No, you are not protecting her again." Father said turning towards mother.

"She doesn't need to protect me! I'm allowed to like boys and hang out with whoever I want!" I yelled taking a few steps toward father, he turned back to me.

"No! I'll kill whoever comes near you!" Father snarled. I didn't back away, I just glared at him, he growled at me, I growled back. Mason walk in with a cup of tea, he set it in front of Sir Meredith and was about to walk out when I smirk at father and walk over to Mason.

"Mason." I said he look down at me.

"Yes Miss. Marcella?" Mason ask, I gestured my finger, he bent down to see what I needed, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. I heard father growl and knew mother was trying her best to keep him back, I let go of Mason and turned back to father and smirk again, I then walk out of the room. Leaving the confused Mason, very angry vampire father, and the over protective mother.

* * *

**2059- 4 year later. Marcella Age: 17. Sir Meredith Age: 47. **

I walk down the streets of London, I stop a second to look up at the moon, but it was interrupted by footsteps. I turned around but there was no one there, I look back up at the moon, someone put an arm around my waist, grabbed my arm, and bit into my neck. I gasp from the pleasure, he release my neck and look down at me with a smile, I look up at him and I immediately regonized him, it was Michael from when I was eleven.

"Marcella." Michael said his lips bloody.

"Michael?" I said, I lick his lower lip, tasting my blood, he grinned at me showing his fangs. He kiss me fully on the lips.

"Miss me?" Michael teased after our kiss. I blush not wanting to admit that I did think about him and did miss him even though I barely know him. I pulled away from his embrace, he still look the same, do we stop aging at nineteen or twenty? Mother is still nineteen but she was turned, was it different for born vampires? Was he bitten or born? "I was bitten."

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Your blood." Michael said. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Sure!" I said excited.

"Cool." Michael said.

...

We walk to Hellsing, we stop outside the gate where two guards were, they wouldn't let him, I turned towards him, the sun almost up.

"Thanks for the movie." I said.

"Can't wait to do it again." Michael said. He bent down and kiss me on the lips again, I grinned kissing him back, he pulled back and smiled. "See you later."

"See you...later." I said in a daze from our kiss. Michael walk away, I turned towards the Hellsing guards, they quickly opened the gate knowing who I am and not wanting to get me upset. I walk into the manor, leaning against the door and biting my lip, I remembered our two kisses from earlier. I was about to walk to the basement but father appeared in front of me.

"Where were you?" Father ask.

"I went to go see a movie." I said. I was about to walk past him but he grabbed my shoulder, I closed my eyes also remembering my bite mark on my neck, it hasn't healed and there was blood on the shoulder of my shirt.

"Who bit you?" Father ask angry.

"A...boy." I said biting my lower lip again, my eyes turning blue.

"Who?!" Father ask.

"Michael!" I said, father materalized up to his chambers, mother was standing there, he push me towards her, mother caught me before I could fall and look at me curious.

"She is hanging out with another punk vampire. This time she let this one bite her!" Father said taking out the Cassull and loading in, I ran over to his and grabbed his arm that had the weapong in it.

"Fathter don't! Please!" I said. He threw me off of him. Hells fire in his eyes, a fang digging into this lower lip.

"No." father said.

"Please, I love Michael!" I said.

"In love? My daughter in love? With scum?!" Father yelled sending me to my knees and blood tears running down my face.

"Marcella you barely even know him." Mother said.

"Mother, its the boy that we met a few years ago after the kidney pies." I said looking at her for help, her eyes glowed a dark crimson, she look up at Alucard.

"Kill him." Mother said.

"NO!" I said standing up and demateralizing, I appeared in my room and fell onto my bed, more tears running down my face.

...

Mother walk into my room, I was lying on my bed, I stop crying but I couldn't sleep so kept my coffin open, mother sat on the foot of the coffin bed. My eyes turned a dark crimson in anger.

"I talk to your father, I convince him not to kill him." Mother said, I sat up my eyes gleaming happily. "But your father did go to Michael, I went with him just in case, and yelled at him to stay away from you. He showed him the demon dog and his shadows, the boy ran out, I'm pretty sure he left town."

"Why?" I ask blood tears coming down my face. "I just wanted one guy."

"But why do you have to pick people like them. Punks." Mother ask.

"He wasn't a punk, he was nice to me and I like him." I said hugging my legs.

"Mary." Mother said putting a hand on my knee, I pulled away closing my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I said. I hated them! Why did they do this to me? I may not know Michael but we could have been together. I had a horrible ache in my chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**Thanks for reading, this was the last chapter of the past, the next chapter is going back to the present (well future for us). What's going to happen to Mason? Will he do his mission? Or disappoint Marcella? Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**This is back to 2061, back to Marcella's story. Will Mason succeed or mess up the plan? Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I toss and turned in my coffin, my blue eyes glowing in the dark, a blood tear running down my face. **How can I do this to Mason? Mason has been there for me, he's my closest friend. **I closed my eyes tightly and took a big breath in and let it out slowly. **It will all be over soon. It will all be over soon. **I opened my eyes. I didn't like the sound of those words. A small part of me was happy to run off to Romania and live there for the rest of our life happily. But the rest of me felt guilty about doing this to Mason. **Mason will be shot or thrown into a small cell for the rest of his life and he won't even know why. **I took another big breath in and let it out slowly.

**No. I need to let go. I can't mess this up with my weak human emotions. I have to do this. Maybe it's better that Mason didn't know that I ruined his life. I have to go through with this.** There was a knock on my door, I press the button and the lid of my coffin came up, I brought my legs up and hugged them.

"Come in." I said with another blood tear running down my face. The door opened and a young maid walk in with the ice bucket and two blood packs placed in it. I was a first surprised to see her, then I was angry. I jump off of my coffin bed and ran towards her with the devils eyes staring straight into hers. I grabbed her wrist, she shook and drop the ice buckets, blood and ice splashing every where and aroudn our feet.

"Where's Mason?" I growled. She shook some more.

"He h-h-had things to attend-d-d toooo." The maid stuttered.

"But he was suppose to bring the blood down to me!" I said filled with anger.

"Yes but he h-h-had things to..." The young maid went on.

"I know!" I growled, I snuck into her mind, she stood up straight, eyes turning red, and a small smile appeared on her face. "You will..."

"What are you doing?" Father ask coming out of the wall and standing before us.

"We don't need Mason! We have her!" I said looking up at him and gritted my teeth.

"She's weak, she'll be shot right away. Mason is the only one my Master trusts, he is the only one who get close enough to her!" Father said his eyes glowing red from anger. I look at him, I threw the maid down, her wrist snap and she hit the wall from my force.

"Fine, I'll find Mason." I said looking at the floor baring my fangs.

"Get the job done. We need to leave tonight. Seras is starting to get feeling back in her arms and legs, hopefully by the time it's time to go she can walk." Father said his eyes turning back to a lighter crimson, he walk through the wall and left me alone with the dazed broken maid. I growled in anger and opened my door, the door knob being crushed into a tiny ball, I walk out into the hall and look up at the stairs. I stormed up the stairs, anger leaving me once I was on the first floor, my eyes turning blue, I look around but the foyer was empty. I closed my eyes and focus on Mason, he was putting sheets away in a closet on the third floor, I demateralized appearing in behind him. Mason jump when he turned around.

"Miss. Marcella. Is there something you need?" Mason ask straightening himself. I gave him a weak smile, I walk up closer to him, put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. Mason look at me confused by also happily. "Marcella?" I push him slightly into the closet, closing the door behind us, we were in the dark, the only that could be seen was my glowing blue eyes. I look at Mason, he may not see me but he knew what I was going to do next, he tried to back away not wanting to upset my father but I wouldn't let him. I brought my lips up to his, he look at me shock, he then kiss me back putting his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him. We kiss each other for a few minutes until blood tears started running down my face again and I back away.

"I'm sorry Mason." I said my eyes turning crimson.

"Sorry?" Mason said, I look up at him, his eyes turned crimson, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said again giving him a small kiss on the lips but he just stood there like a ghoul under my spell. "You will kill Sir Meredith...now." I whispered.

"I will...will kill Sir Meredith." Mason muttered. I look up at him sad, two more tears running down my face, I wipe them away and thought of something that made me smile.

"You will..."

...

I walk to the chambers with a small on my face, but quickly changing my eyes to a blue before walking in father's chambers. Father was sitting in his throne, one leg over the other, fingers connected, head down, and a grin on his face. Mother was off to the side stretching and sipping on a blood pack.

"It's done. Mason is under my spell." I said.

"Perfect." Father said and then laughing wickedly. "We leave now."

"Now? But..." I said.

"We need too. Before he kills my Master, if we stay after her death they will lock us in the dungeon and wait for one of the Round Table to come and bind us to them." Father said standing up and walking past me.

"Alright." I said this is messing up my plan. "How are we going to travel?"

"I will materalize us as far as we can go, then we will have to go on foot to the train station." Father said grabbing the four blood packs and tucking them into his pocket.

"Train?" I said.

"Yes, we materalize in France, the we walk, the train takes us as far as it will go, and we walk the rest of the way." Father said angry. I didn't say anything, we stared at each other for a few more minutes, then he pick up mother. "Come Marcella." I walk to his side and grabbed his arm, he demateralized us.

* * *

**Kill Sir Meredith is what I was made for. Kill Sir Meredith is what Marcella wants. Kill Sir Meredith is the only thing I'm here for. Kill Sir Meredith. Kill Sir Meredith. **I walk down the halls to Sir Meredith's office. When I got there I knock on the door like always.

"Enter." Sir Meredith said, I walk in, she was sitting at her desk, puffing a cigar, a cup of tea sitting in front of her, she was reading a paper, she set it down and look up at me. "Yes, what do you need Mason?" I walk up to her, she stared up at me confused. "Yes?" I pick up the tea, smash it on the desk and before she could do anything it slash her throat, blood poured out, she girggled grabbing her throat. "Ma..s." She tried to talk and went to go grab for me but I moved away. "Al...u.." Then she fell over dead.

* * *

Father's gloves were glowing red and then they stop, he took them and threw them down in the dirt, he grinned wickedly and then help mother up. Mother stood up, she had her arms out in case she lost her balance but she was fine.

"Lets go." Father said walking ahead of us, mother walk after him, I look at them and then demateralized.

* * *

Wait! Marcella's presence is gone. I turned around, Marcella wasn't behind us, dam girl!

"Where is she?" Seras ask.

"Back at Hellsing." I growled, I knew what she was doing, once she gets back I'm going to kill her.

"We need to go after her." Seras said I grabbed her arm.

"We need to keep moving." I growled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**What's Marcella doing? Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**Yay! The Wicked Bitch is dead! Poor Mason. Where did Marcella go? Why is Alucard so piss and want to kill her? Why is Seras so cute? Why am I asking you all these weird ridiculous questions? Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I stood in a puddle of blood, Sir Meredith dead at my feet, I still had a small smile on my face. My first mission complete, now for my second one.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"You will wait for me in the dungeon. Defend yourself, kill the Hellsing soldiers if necessary. Kill them all." Marcella whispered in my ear.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

**Kill them all. Kill all the Hellsing soldiers. Defend myself. Kill them all. Wait for you in the dungeon. **I walk out of the office and through the halls heading to the training room, the soldiers were standing around talking to each other and laughing, I walk in and they look up at me.

"Hey Mason! Want a cold one?" One soldier ask handing out a beer.

"Mason?" The captain said. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Mason! What's wrong vamp got your tongue?" One soldier ask and then laugh along with the other soldiers. I pick up one of the guns and aimed it at them, at first they stared at me and then they started laughing. I fired at them, some were surprised.

"Jesus!" One soldier said and raised their guns at me, they fired, some hit me in the arms and legs but I kept firing with a smile on my face.

"Mason! Cease firing! What the hell's gotten into you?" The Captain yelled, I shot him in the head and fired at the rest of the soldiers, another soldier shot me in the stomach and chest, I fell to my knees dropping the gun. **Kill them all. Kill all the Hellsing soldiers. Defend myself. Kill them all. Wait for you in the dungeon. **I stood up blood gushing out, I walk to the remaining soldier, he ran of bullets and stared at me.

"What are you?!" The soldier yelled. I snap his neck and then fell to my knees. **Wait for you in the dungeon. **I crawled out of the room and down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

I materalized in the Hellsing manor, I could smell blood everywhere. Mason what did you do? I ran up the stairs and to Sir Meredith's office, she was lying on the floor with a long gash on her neck, a puddle of blood all around her, I smiled. I walk out of the room and followed the smell of blood, it came from the training room, I walk in and saw everybody dead, I covered my mouth shock, did Mason do this? But it looks like they were just sitting around, why did he attack them? I look out in the hall, I small smeared blood on the carpet leading down the hall and down the stairs, I followed it. Mason! Oh god! What happened?! I ran down stairs and followed the blood trail to the basement, it led into my room, I walk in and saw Mason lying there face down.

"Mason!" I yelled and ran towards him, I flip him over and laid his head in my lap, his eyes still a crimson and a smile on his face, I snap my fingers and he snap out of it. He screamed from all the pain.

"What? Wh-what?" Mason said and screamed more. "Why?" He look up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at him with blue eyes. "I hope that you will forgive me after this." I said showing him my fangs, he was to busy screaming from all the pain to notice. I brought my head down and rested my mouth on his neck, I sunk my fangs into his soft flesh, he grabbed the back of my head, I held him tighter to me, drinking the pure crimson liquid. Mason stop squirming, his grip loosening, I let go of his neck not wanting to take to much away, I look back down at him. He was breathing lightly, he look at me with sweat on his forehead, a blood tear fell and hit his cheek. I bit into my wrist and put to his mouth, the only way he can become apart of me and be with me, it reminded me of when father turned mother in Cheddar.

* * *

Seras laid her head into my lap and fell asleep, I look out the window. We were on the train, the train will take us to Austria and then the rest of the way we'll have to walk unless we can find another train but I doubt it.

Where is she? Where is Marcella? Why is she doing this? My eyes glowed red in anger, my fang digging into my lower lip, and blood drizzled out and down my chin hitting the pale skin of Seras'. Wipe it away with my thumb, she moaned and shifted in my laugh, a soft smile coming onto her face, I petted her blonde hair, a grin appearing on my face. Well one of them will die tonight that I'm sure of.

* * *

I carried Mason on my back, I was a Hellhound traveling through the woods, hopefully no one saw us. I demateralized, materalizing in France. Mother and father are probably far from here, maybe on the other side of France or maybe in Switzerland, I don't think I'll be catching up to them, the sun will be coming up in a few minutes. I need to find a place for me and the unconcious Mason, I look around desperately, the streets were empty. I ran down one street, my paws slamming down on the road and making a noise that I didn't really pay attention to. I saw a farm house up the road, I worried about my Mason, I ran up it and turned back to my human form, his body falling at my feet. I pick him up and carried him side the dark farm house.

The sun was rising, I put his figure down on the hay, I plop down next to him exhausted, I curled up and look at the sleeping Mason. Hopefully he won't wake up until the sun sets. I fell asleep next to him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Not a long chapter but good enough. Yep, she went back for Mason. Yippie! Alucard is pissed! He hates Mason = D Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is chapter 15 please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Seras and me got off the train looking around, Seras was still worried about Marcella, she still doesn't know where she went to even though it's pretty obvious. **My poor Draculina.** I thought to myself shaking my head with a grin.

"Come Seras." I said walking.

"Yes Alucard!" Seras said having to run to keep up with me, after walking in silence for many minutes it was broken by a shattered melody. "Where did Marcella go?"

"To Hellsing." I said glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why?" Seras ask looking up with wide scared eyes.

"Because she is a fool." I said looking in front of us, we were on a small path surrounded by woods on either side of us. Seras didn't say anything after that, her head low, her eyes sad. Once again there was silence, it lasted an hour or so.

**I hope Marcella knows where to go. She is a great vampire, it shouldn't be hard for her to find us. But why did she go back in the first place? Did she forget something? Did she want to dance around Sir Meredith's dead body?** I listened to Seras' thoughts, she shivered at the last question, I grinned she probably did knowing her. **Where are we? How long is it going to take to get to Romania?** My Draculina huff for she was bored, her arms swinging in front of her, her eyes filled with boredom and irritation. **Maybe I could say something? Would he want to start a conversation?** Seras look up at me for a few seconds then shook her head looking back in front of her. **No, I don't think he would. He's especially a person that doesn't want or like to play road games. **

**Should I fall? He would catch me and tease me or something? At least he would be talking to me even though how much I hate it when he teases me. **Seras look back up at me, then her one foot went in front of the other and she trip herself, she started to fall with her hands flinging out.

"Whoah!" Seras said falling on her face, I heard something snap, Seras sat up and look up at me with sad crimson eyes and blood gushing out of her nose. I laugh at her. "You're mean." Seras said crossing her arms and look away while her nose healed itself, she wipe the blood off her face, there was blood all over her shirt but she couldn't do anything about that, I put my hand out to her, she took happily and got back up on her feet. I started walking she once again had to run to catch up to me.

**Well that was a total failure. What to do now? **Seras thought to herself trying to wipe the blood from her shirt but it jsut smeared more. **I could turn into my Hellhound? Play with him? It's boring walking in silence like this, how can I brighten our moods? **I scoffed and rolled my eyes but then grinned at my silly Draculina for trying to make it better. Seras then turned into her Hellhound, ran in front of me, and started barking.

"What are you doing Seras?" I ask still grinning. Seras put my jacket into her mouth, growled, and look up at me with eight crimson happy puppy eyes. She bark again and ran into the woods, soon the trees hidding her, with my vampire hearing I could hear her paws hit the ground and her heavy breathing. I transformed into my Hellhound and ran into the woods, I stop and sniff the air, her scent coming to me, I bark and ran after her. In two seconds I was behind her, she turned her head and look at me happily, she laugh in my head, like a little girl giggling. We ran and ran under the bright moon.

* * *

My eyes flickered open when I heard a moan, I stared at the worried sleeping Mason. His eyes closed tightly and his fang digging into his lower lip, I petted his hair and kiss him on the cheek, I then stood up and stretch. The moon was shining in, we can start to travel, mother and father are probably far from here so I don't think that we will be catching up any time soon but we'll still get to Romania either way. I walk back over to Mason and crouch down, I put my hand down on his arm and shook him.

"Mason." I whispered.

"Ma..." Mason muttered shifting.

"Mason." I said a bit louder.

"Marcella?" Mason said opening his eyes and then looking up at me. "Where are we?" He sat up and put his hand on the back of his head, he then sat there frozen and stop breathing.

"Mason?" I said.

"What did you do Marcella?" Mason ask looking up at me with crimson eyes showing his anger but also showing how scared he was, I look at him with sad blue eyes.

"Mason...I love you." I said we stared at each other Mason's eyes going back to his normal black, I look down but then he put his arms around my waist, brought me closer to him, and our lips met forming a kiss, I look at him surprised and kiss back. We both pulled away, breathing heavily, we stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "We have to get going."

"Yes Master." Mason said I grinned looking away.

"Mason, you don't need to call me Master." I said standing up and giving him my hand, he took it and I help him up.

"For now I do." Mason said I grinned, I reminded me when mother was no longer father's fledging but she kept calling him Master, it took her awhile to stop. Mason is my fledging, but how long? Will I have him stay that way until I think he is strong enough? Or give him his freedom right away? We walk out of the barn and into the bright moonlight.

* * *

I put my head on top of my paws looking up at the moon from our cave that we found. We made it to Hungary and hopefully by tomorrow or the next we will be in Romania. Seras was curled up asleep next to me in her human form, her head resting on my back. I look at my Draculina, I lick the side of her forehead, a small smile appeared on her face and shifted mummbling something in her sleep. I placed my head back on the top of my paws and closed my eight eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Yeah short but this chapter kept erasing on me and I got tired of having to redo it. I think that I have everything that I had from the first two times I wrote it. Please Review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**I want to clear something before starting this, I got a review that said Mason is 45, why is Marcella like him? You have to remember that when Mason started he was 16 and Marcella was 12, he's only 4 years older then her, right now she's 19 so he's 23, he is not old. = D Here's chapter 16 please review, plus I'm glad that some of you are enjoying it.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Seras and me walk into my village, the humans were in their houses now that the sun has gone down, I grinned. We arrived in Romania two hours ago, this time when we traveled Seras' mind quieted down so the entire time it was quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Seras ask looking around.

"In their homes. Their curfew is to get inside at 6 and don't come out until the sun is out." I said walking through the village towards the woods that no human dared to enter, deep inside stood my castle that I haven't seen in two hundred years.

"Shouldn't we wait here for Marcella before going any further?" Seras ask standing there, I turned around and look at her.

"Marcella is in Hungary, she won't get here tomorrow night or the next night." I said turning back around and heading for the woods, my eyes glowing from anger thinking about Mason. The human is probably slowing her down.

"How do you know that she's in Hungary?" Seras ask I stop once again.

"My dear Draculina." I said I was in front of her in a blink of an eye, she gasp. Before I could say anymore Seras look, her eyes growing wide, I sense it and turned around facing my servants from the castle. Seras stood in front of me, eyes glowing red shadows coming out, when two young girls walk up to us, Seras growled at them.

"Our Lord." They said bowing, then they walk up farther, they touch Seras' arm and she growled even more, they jump back abit scared of her. "We'll take her."

"No! You will not touch her!" I said my eyes turning red from there touch, they back away fast. "This is Seras Victoria..."

"Is this your bride?" A servant ask walking a bit closer and bowing his head.

"Yes." I said the servants look at each other with happy eyes.

"Finally our Lord has found one of his liking." they muttered to each other. "Seras Victoria. Let them live long and happy."

"Enough!" I said they stop and turned towards us. "Go back to the castle."

"Yes my Lord." Some servants said and they all retreated. Seras turned back around with large happy crimson eyes, I put my hand on the top of her head, and grinned at her for her possessiveness.

"Let us go home." I said, Seras look at me and then down at the ground sadly.

**Home? Hellsing...is home. **Seras thought, I look down at her with a growl, my hand fell back to my side and I walk past her towards the woods. She stood there for a few more seconds and then ran after me. **Alucard's home? He never talked about it before, I wonder what's going to be like to live here. Would we enjoy it? Will we hate it? Will I hate it? **After walking for awhile we finally could see the castle, it was a dark grey brick castle, large oak doors, a moat around the giant castle, and two towers. A balcony up high on one side, I look at it amazed. **I know that Marcella will love this place. **I look at my Seras with a wicked grin.

"After you my Dark Queen." I said putting my hand out, she look up at me and then back at the castle, she slowly walk over to it, I used my powers to open the large oak doors for her, she jump back scared. She look back at me. "Go on." I said chuckling.

"Are you coming?" Seras ask. I walk over to her, she immediately ran behind me grabbing my arm, I rolled my eyes, back to acting like my weak fledging. I kept walking, the doors closed behind us once we were inside, it was dark inside, the only light was the moon, there was a fire going next to a crimson couch to our left. In front of us were brick stairs, next to it was a dark hall, and to our right led to the dining room but the doors were closed. Seras look around, I was once again grinning at her curiousity, I put my arms around her waist and brought her in front of me. She look at me with wide eyes and then smiled, I demateralized, we appeared in my room.

My room was huge, there was a king size bed, the sheets and blanket a dark crimson, in the middle of the room a big black coffin. There was also a fire place going to our right, a chair in the corner, a big golden wardrobe on the wall, a mirror next to it, and an oak dresser behind us next to the main door and the bathroom door. Seras look around while I stared at her.

"This is really nice." Seras said.

"Do you want to know what I find the most interesting?" I said grinning but before she could answer I threw her onto the bed, she bounce on it and landed softly down, her head shot up and look at me with wide eyes. I was on top of her in a second, I pinned her arms down and held most of my weight down on her so she couldn't escape. I press my lips to hers slipping my tongue inside, her tongue at first surprised by the touch of mine but then started fighting mine.

* * *

We were in Hungary, hopefully we will make it to Romania tomorrow, we were walking out of a town when Mason fell to his knees grabbing his stomach, he grunted in pain.

"Mason!" I said beding down and putting my hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing." Mason said, eyes closed tightly and his fang digging into his lower lip, he drew blood and it drip into his mouth, his eyes shot open, they were crimson.

"It's not nothing. You're thirsty. I told you to drink your blood, I don't know why you keep refusing!" I said standing up and looking at him with hells fire in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mason said falling to his side.

"No! I don't want to hear your apologies!" I said looking away and towards the town. "Get up! We're going back to the town."

"Master! We need to keep going." Mason said getting back up on his knee and looking up at me with wide eyes.

"You do not tell me where we are going!" I said looking back down at him, picking him up by his neck, and bringing him close to my face. I stared at him and then quickly let him go. "I'm sorry Mason." I look away ashamed.

"It's okay." Mason said grabbing his throat.

"Lets go get you some blood." I said walking towards the town, he quickly got up and ran to catch up to me.

"I don't need it." Mason said trying not to show his pain but I could sense it.

"You do Mason, I won't go any further until you drink." I said. We were in silence as we walk back into town, I wonder if I reminded him of father? Did I scare him? Does he still love me? I hope he's not upset with me. I didn't mean to be so...so...Alucard like. We made it into the town on a street with a few people and few clubs. "Pick a person."

"I don't need..." Mason said but stop sniffing the air, he slowly turned towards the people and sniffed again.

"Like I said pick somebody." I said, he started walking and I followed, we walk into a club and we stood there looking around. Over at a table was a hot blonde talking to a dark brown hair guy, we walk over to them, the guy stared at me then girl look at Mason with disgust. We sat down next to them they didn't say anything, the guy put his arm behind me on the booth's seat, Mason sat across from us staring at the blonde. Mason then leaned down and brought her closer to him, he sunk his fangs into her tan skin, she grunted and grabbed a fist full of her hair. I look at the guy sitting next to me, he didn't notice because he was still looking at me, I gestured my finger and he bent his head down to kiss me but I bit into his neck.

We both finish our meals, blood all over our mouths, breathing heavily, we stared at each other, we then scooted over to each other and started kissing passionately. Our tongues meeting and fighting their wet bloody battle.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**Yes I know it both ended the same, I wasn't planning to make Mason a big character when I created him and it was in this chapter when I wanted him to be like Seras. He's nice and he is concerned about others, he cares about people, so I thought that he would be like Seras when he turned into a vampire. Since Marcella is like Alucard she wasn't to happy when he didn't want to drink. I hoped that you enjoyed it please review, I want to know how you are liking it.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm warning you that Marcella and Mason aren't going to be in this chapter, I would like to give one chapter to our two favorite characters, Alucard and Seras. I've notice my spelling mistakes and I promise that I'll go back to fix that I just haven't got to it yet. Please enjoy and review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Seras shifted under the sheets, she was completely naked, her arm over her head while the other laid next to her, she had a smile on her face and there was still some sweat on her forehead. I grinned moving a strand of her hair from her eyes, I was also completely naked under the covers, I was prop up on my left elbow watching my Dark Queen sleep peacefully. I put my hands behind her back, lifting her upper half off the bed, her head hung to her side, she sighed and she ignored her new position and went back to sleep. I kiss her pale soft neck and then sunk my fangs into her neck, the blood poured into my mouth and two trails of blood running down her back. Seras eyes opened slowly, her hand grabbing my hair the other grabbing my arm.

"Alucard." Seras said hugging me but just kept drinking, I felt her small fangs pierce my shoulder, I grinned in her neck, that's my girl. I pick her up not letting go of her neck and Seras not letting go of mine, the sheets fell off our bodies, I carried her to our coffin, the lid opening by itself. I let go of her neck, her blood covering my lips, she took a few more gulps of my powerful blood and then let go looking up at me with innocent crimson eyes. I kiss the perfect dark angel our blood mixing from our kiss, our fangs clinking together when we opened our mouths to let our tongues play. We pulled away looking back into each others crimson eyes, I set her down in the coffin, she covered up with the black silk that was lying in there, I laid down next to her. The sun was coming up, I closed the coffin lid, Seras scooted in closer to me, her back against my front, I put my long arms around her, one around her waist the other her chest. Seras put a hand around my hand that was around her waist, she sighed again and closed her eyes going back into a peaceful sleep. I watch her some more, the glowing of my eyes ceased once I closed them.

...

"Alucard." Seras said, I was sitting in my throne in my grand chamber, my one leg hanging off the arm rest my other foot resting on it side on the cold tone floor. I look up at her, she was in a light purple dress going all the way down to the top of her feet that was covered with a light purple silk slipper. I motioned her to come forth, she walk up to me, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my lap, she put her arms around my neck and look down at me.

"Yes Seras?" I ask looking at her with a grin.

"I'm...I'm hungry." Seras said with sad crimson eyes, I lifted her chin up lightly so she would be looking at me.

"Are you ready to feed?" I ask. Seras look at me for few seconds, closed her eyes, and shook her head yes, I grinned, a low chuckle coming from me.

"Excellent." I said demateralizing, we appeared in the village. Seras stood at my side looking around, I look down at her my eyes turning a dark crimson, I bared my fangs, Seras look around not sure if she wanted to do this.

"Alucard. How are we going to feed? The people are in their houses." Seras said running up to me once I started walking.

"So?" I said walking up to one of the houses.

"I thought vampires can't enter a home without permission?" Seras said.

"It's never stop me and hasn't stop you. Why do you feel the need to protect these humans?" I ask with a growl, she look down sad.

"I don't know Sir." Seras said, I lost my anger and turned back to the house.

"If you do not feed I'll punish you." I said.

"I'm not your fledging anymore!" Seras said backing away, I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards me.

"No but you do belong to me." I said. "You will always belong to me." I touch my bite marks from Cheddar. "Now you will obey or be punished."

"Yes...Alucard." Seras said with gritted teeth, her eyes a dark crimson and her fangs long from anger. I glared at her for a few more seconds and then broke down the door, the house was dark but I heard gasp from the back rooms, I stormed in Seras following slowly. I appeared in the shadows in the back room, the father was up in bed lighting a candle his wife grabbing the blankets and covering half her face.

"Verificati copiii, ma duc sa vad ce se intampla!" (Check the children, I'm going to go see what's happening!) the father said standing up and rushing by me but I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him over to me, our nose an inch from each other.

"Nu! Markus! Te rugam sa-I sa plece! Te rog, lasa-ne in pace! Te Rog!" (No! Markus! Please let him go! Please leave us alone! Please!) the mother screamed tears pouring down her face, three children ran in, tears pouring down their faces, they look at me, I grinned wickedly, and then they ran over to their mother. Their mother held them tight in her arms, her face buried in one's shoulder as two of them buried their faces in her shoulder and the third cried as he watch his father.

"Papa! Papa! Mama va rugam sa-I opreasca! Pune papa jos!" (Papa! Papa! Mama please make it stop! Put Papa down!) one son cried. Seras walk in with sad eyes looking at the child and then over at me. I grinned and sunk my fangs into the man's throat, he grunted in pain.

"Nu!" (No!) Their mother and some of the children cried. Blood splattered, some on the floor, Seras look at it, her eyes wide, her eyes turning a dark crimson, her fangs growing longer, she gulped. I grinned more looking at her. Seras look back at the child, some blood had splattered on the daughter, she had crawled away from her mother and started crying in the corner. Seras bent down and look at the young girl, the youg girl stared at her crying, Seras held out her arms, the girl didn't realize what Seras was she crawled over wanting to be comfort, Seras pick her up and held her in her arms.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring." Seras sand to the child in her arms, rubbing her back, the child's mother look up and saw the vampire holding her child.

"Nu! Lila! Nu! Vampir!" (No! Lila! No! Vampire!) The mother screamed trying to get up but her children were wrapped tightly around her neck and wouldn't let go in order for her to get up and save their sister. But it was to late Seras bit into the small girls neck, she suck her dry, I threw down the father's body and look at Seras grinning, I then look at the mother who was crying even harder now. "Monstri! Esti al naibii! Monstri! O sa te omor pentru asta!" (Monster! You're damned! Monster! I'll kill you for this!)

"Monstru sunt? Sunt al naibii? Nu ati vazut un monstru inca si veti arde in cel mai profund groapa iadului prostule barajul un om!" (Monster am I? I'm damned? You haven't seen a monster yet and you'll burn in the deepest pit of hell you dam fool of a human!) I growled picking the mother up by putting my hand around her mouth and raising her in the air, she made muffled noises beneath my hand, kicking her feet to be let down. I laugh wickedly and then sunk my fangs into her fat neck as I heard her children cry more, I heard a body hit the floor, I flickered my eyes to the side and saw Seras standing over the dead little girl, breathing heavily, her eyes glowing a crimson, and an evil grin spread across her face, shadows covered her face. Seras look up at me, her eyes crazy and blood around her mouth, she wipe it off and then look over at the other two children which were two boys, a three year old and a nine year old the girl was at least five.

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass, mama's going to buy you a looking glass." Seras sang to the boys, it seemed to calm them down a bit, they stop their screaming and were now just sniffeling looking up at the beautiful woman singing to them. "And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a billy goat." The boys walk over to Seras, she pick them up and she craddled them in her arms until she sunk her fangs into the three year olds neck and the nine year old went back to screaming and trying to get out of her grip but every time he kept squirming she would hold him tighter, soon his heart gave out from all the screaming and being terrified. Seras drop both bodies, I had drop the mother long ago and watch my Draculina happily. Seras look around her, her eyes going back to a lighter crimson, I walk up to her, she put her arms around herself and started screaming, her legs gave out and I grabbed her. She buried her face in my chest and cried, her screams echoing off the walls like the family that we just murdered. I pick her up in my arms and buried my face in her yellow hair, blood tears running down her face and she cried, I demateralized, appearing in my room. I used my powers to put her to sleep, I set her down carefully in our coffin, I once again used my powers to change her bloody clothes and then I laid down next to her. I petted my Draculina's hair and face, I grinned at her and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips before falling into a slumber filled with blood and screams.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is the last chapter for this story, after this one I am thinking about doing a cute little story before starting a serious story. Something that is only four chapters long or something. I hope you liked this story (and my others) please review telling me how you felt for this story, if you enjoyed it or not (I'm not offended if you hate my stories, they suck). **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I heard heavy breathing to my side, it became louder and faster, they soon became sniffles and soft cries, somethin clenching my jacket. Seras clung to my side, I could feel beads of her sweat fall and hit my chest along with tears, I slowy opened my eyes looking at the lid of my coffin. My eyes flickered to Seras, she was still alseep, her face showed that she was scared, her teeth gritting, her fang digging into her bottom lip ripping it all up. I put my hand on her shoulder, her crimson eyes shot open, she sat straight up, the lid to our coffin coming open, she screamed. I quickly sat up along with her, Seras closed her eyes and clung back onto me, I put my arm around her, letting my chin rest on the top of her head as blood tears fell down her cheeks.

"Seras." I whispered in her ear, I knew that she was crying over the dead family that we murdered last night. Seras cried a bit harder, her nails digging into my arm and waist.

"Awww, did mother see her shadow again?" Someone teased, my eyes turning a dark crimson, I gritted my teeth, how dare they speak of her that way! I turned my head and glared at my selfish daughter, she was sitting on the ned of the bed, her arms resting on her knees, she stared at us with a grin on her face. Next to her was her weak pathetic fledging, Mason, he was leaning against the bed post, looking down at me with curious black eyes. Seras kept clinging to me, still sniffeling, she didn't realize that Marcella was here. I glared at the two of them, I was then in front of her in a blink of an eye, Seras fell to the side of the coffin but didn't fix herself, she just kept crying.

"Don't." Mason said stepping in front of Marcella, he glared at me, I look down at her first angry and then I started laughing wickedly.

"Fool!" I said looking back down at him with hells fire in my eyes. "You dare come between my daughter and I." I said and then I threw him to the side, he hit the wall, I heard his arm shatter, he bent down grabbing his arm, I look at Marcella as she stared at Mason with blue eyes worried. As soon as she look back at me her eyes were like the devils, she gritted her teeth and growled at me, I slap her across the face, she fell to the floor grabbing her cheek, she look back up at me with evil eyes. Her lip was bleeding but soon healed, I grabbed her arm and I demateralized us, we appeared in the grand chamber, I drop her and walk to my throne, I sat down in it, my nails scratching at the arms rests, I growled at her. She stood up and stood before me.

"Father." Marcella said.

"No." I said looking at the floor not wanting to look at her. "You're a disgrace!" Marcella stayed silent, I could feel how much I hurt her but I didn't care. "You dare bring that human into our world, dare bring him to my home!"

"How about Seras! Seras was human, you brought in a weak pathetic human!" Marcella yelled, blood tears running down her face. I just growled and bared my fangs, I was in front of her in a second and I slap her across the face.

"Seras is not weak! She is a beautiful creature of the night! Something you'll never be! Something you're not worthy of! We should have never brought you into this world! You dam fool!" I yelled as she prop herself onto her elbow, I kick her in the stomach, she flew back and hit the wall breaking a few ribs. "You're not even fighting back like a vampire should! Look what that human brought you down to! You're nothing! Just dirt under my boots!" Marcella cough up blood and tried to get up, her bones cracking back into place, she grunted in pain. "No, not even dirt! You're less then dirt." I put my boot on her arm, she fell back to her side looking up at me with a bloody mouth and blue eyes with blood tears running down her cheeks.

"Father...please." Marcella said I put my foot back down.

"No, I'm done." I said looking away gritting my teeth and then I demateralized. "Say goodbye to you're pet." I appeared in my room, Seras was pass out in the coffin, Mason was leaning against the wall, shaking and then resetting his bones back into place, he grunted as they started to heal. I grabbed him by the throat and brought him close to me, he was a foot or two off the ground, I look at him and growled, we then appeared on the roof of the castle, I threw him down.

"Where's Marcella?" Mason ask. I growled at him and put my foot down onto his chest, pinning him there, he grabbed my boot and look at me scared.

"She's dead! Like you're going to be." I growled, Marcella could have been good as dead, she really did disappoint me, I never thought that she would have disappointed me so much. Mason was at first sad, blood tears running down his face but then his eyes turned a dark crimson and he bared his fangs at me. I kick him in the jaw, he flew back but landed in a crouching position, he look at me, hiss, and then came running at me with long nails. He slash at my chest and face, I dodged, grinning wickedly. The fledging wants to fight before he dies. I back handed him and punch him in the side, I then pulled out my Cassull and Jackal and pointed it at him. I shot them, he fell to his side with a scream, grabbing his side, blood poured out from between his fingers.

"Dam vampire!" Mason said. I stood there watching him. Vampire? Using it as if it was a cursed word. As if the word was something to be ashamed of. Spitting it out as if it was acid. Remind you of anybody, I ask myself. Seras? The way she always fought back with great force whenever I was injured. Like when the Dandy man attack and I couldn't stop bleeding. Or when she used all her strength to keep my Master, Sir Integra, safe while I fought Luke Valentine. When she fought back when I was killed in the battle. All the times when she used the word 'vampire' as if it was a horrible word that was suppose to be offensive to me. The way he cares for my daughter, fights for her. Is it true that he's like Seras? Is he not a lost cause? Is Marcella not a lost cause? Will he eventually turn out to be like Seras, a perfect vampire? A strong vampire?

I put my guns away, I look at him a bit longer, his eyes turning back to black, he look at me in a curious way when I put my guns back. He clench his side.

"I'll let you live for now." I said demateralizing. "You need blood." I appeared in my bedroom, Seras was still unconcious, I shook my head, I pick her up and set her down on the bed, I laid down next to her. Marcella. What have I done? I have hurt my dark one, my dark child. Dam my human emotions! I gritted my teeth, my eyes glowing crimson.

* * *

**Next Night**

Father hadn't killed Mason, but I haven't seen him, I wanted to be alone to think, my eyes blue, once in awhile blood tears crept down my face. I walk past the grand chamber but stop once I heard my father.

**Marcella. **Father said in my head, I look at the closed doors, huffed, and walk in. Father was sitting on his throne, I walk up to him and waited for him to speak. He was leaning back in the chair, his long legs out, fingers connected, he stared at me with crimson eyes. We stared at each other for many minutes until he finally stood up and walk over to me. What was he going to do this time? I bent a little scared what he might do but then he put his arms around me and brought me into a hug. I look at him shock, the last time I got a hug from him was when I was little, maybe four or five. What's wrong with father? This wasn't like him? Father pulled back and look at me, he still didn't say anything. Could he not say sorry? Is that why he hugged me? It's still weird. Was I not a disgrace? Am I no longer a disgrace? Does he forgive me?

"Father." I whispered. Father put his hand on the top of my head and look down at me with a grin that I haven't seen in a while, my eyes turned a crimson and I gave him one of his grins also.

"My daughter." Father said proud.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed, I will have the story out in a few days. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
